Book 1: A red sky
by Dunmore Wolfgang
Summary: A new day, a new gun for the war. The Neuroi are a major threat and the 501st is there to fight it. Now with the newest member, Major Wolfgang, added to the team, how will it effect how the team works, and what dangers lie in wait for the 501st.
1. Chapter 1

Book 1: A red sky (Re-write)

(I am re-doing the first three chapters, the rest at a later date. Hope you enjoy.)

(If I mess up ranks, please correct me)

Chapter 1: Lone Wolf

-lll-

I sat next to my Striker, feeling the ship move through the waves, just thinking how things have changed. A new base, a new team, a new set of worries, another time of fear, new battle, new scars, and the constant thought of death lingering right behind me. What is to come of this new base? I have not a single idea, but it is the 501st, the best of the best, so if I die, then nothing will really change. General Trevor told me he wanted someone he could trust inside, he hates the 501st, no real clue why though.

I got up and went to my nearby toolbox. I got what I needed and went to my Striker; I opened the engine panels and started my work on them. A P-51JP Striker, just a P-51 with a small jet system on the side of each striker, more for boosts then pure use. The jets can give me extra speed, extra control, extra supremacy over my enemies. Along with the thirty-caliber machine gun I use and my power to energize things with an unstable magic energy field, means the round explode. I have also found a use with the shield; you can bend it as you are attacked. Thus creating a redirection cone, but, even though it redirects the beam right back at a Neuroi, the user is hit with backlash in the form of an explosion of energy, causing harm. The amount of harm one receives depends on the Neuroi power and strength of the shield and the amount of magic being directed into the shields mid-point.

Now, I should say who I am. I am Dunmore Wolfgang, rank of Major in the Karlslandian military. I am the rare male witch, or wizard, or a warlock if you wish. A warlock, a bender of the rules, or an oath breaker, a rule changer, and a lone weapon, and that is what I am. I stand at six-foot-one, I keep my hair cut nice and short, and I prefer to be alone. My eyes are red like blood and my grim stare shared what I wanted, I wanted to destroy every single Neuroi I saw, even if I had to take one with me when I die.

I had a home in Karlsland, till it was destroyed by the Neuroi. I watched it all burn, the people die, the army turned to ash, only for the witches arrive to find me fighting. My young body, scarred with cuts and burns. Ragged clothes, a MP40 in hands, firing at the Neuroi as they moved, the beams blasting around me, shields protecting me form death. That's when I found my magic, my wolf ears and tail. My ability, the rounds impacted the targets, blasting them to shreds and to dust. But such power at that time drained quickly, I was on the ground facing darkness the next moment, with the smell of war in my nostrils, the smell of melting flesh. Two large scars went across my face, from left to right diagonally. Smaller scars covering my arms, legs, and torso, I was a mass of scarred flesh, full of anger, the want for revenge. Thus, training, working to the point I was given my ranks of Major many years later. At Langley air base in Liberion, I was put with the group of witches there; I became a big brother to the young ones, and commander to the older ones, and a lone wolf to all of them.

I worked on the engines till I decided they were in top condition, ready for battle at a moments notice. I got into my strikers, checking the flow, the ears and tail popped out as I poured the magic into the engines, the strikers roared the life, the wind created by them ruffled my black shorts and white shirt, my dog-tags clanging underneath the shirt. When I disengaged them and exited the strikers, I noticed a Private had entered the room. I looked to him, my pure blood-red eyes piercing the dark. "What do you want Private?" My voice held the command, the heavy tone of war, yet the kindness required by commanding officers if only small for their subordinates, and my Karlsland accent of course.

The young man handed me a pencil and notepad. "I-I world like to have your signature, I've been getting d-different signatures f-from the witches I've met for a...a History project of sorts. So, if you could..."

I took the pad and pencil and wrote my signature. '_Dunmore Wolfgang A.K.A LONE WOLF.' _I handed him back the pencil and pad. "There you go boy. Before you go, how long till we reach the base?"

The young private looked at his watch. "About half-hour Sir. Is that all you need Sir?"

I gave him a small chuckle. "Boy, I should ask you the same. No, I am fine, go, do what your duties are. What are they anyway? And what is your name? Just for future reference."

He paused in hesitation before speaking. "I'm part of the field reporters for the Liberion Army Sir. My job is to take notes and even footage on what happens. Oh, and I'm Private Jason Wayland, Sir."

I nodded. "Yes...Well then Private Wayland, let me tell you something." I moved so I was eye-to-eye with him. He must have been only seventeen, damned kids. I stood at six-one; he must have only been five-seven. "Do not get attached to anyone. I mean _anyone _it will only strike your heart when said 'thing' dies. Understand Private?"

He gave a shaky salute. "Y-yes Sir."

I slapped his hand down. "No need to salute me _**boy. **_I may be an officer, but for gods sake, don't make me feel old already. I only have a few years before my magic decides to start and fade, I'm eighteen, not fifty. Go now, we will never meet again." With a thought on his mind, he left.

I went to my small room on the ship and changed into my officer uniform. Perfectly formed, no a single mark on it, just perfect. Now, normally, would have a Walther PPK or a Luger pistol. But I choose the Liberion M1911, say what you will, I may be Karlslandian, but I do prefer most Liberion equipment. I just got my strikers painted with Karlsland markings instead of Liberion. Same with the main gun, a Liberion made thirty-caliber machine gun. Might not be the MG42, but I love it.

Now, I was told these 'Strike Witches' were the best of the best from what the General told me. I was to be put on the main battle line, the front of the war. The fire line, the area where many men die, the western front, Gallia, and it will be free.

I had to leave my 'friends' in Langley. I took out two small pictures, both of me and the team at Langley. One was a group photo, but the other, it showed them dumping a tub full of water on me. I remember it being hot that day, so hot, that training was suspended for that day. I was chilling in the hanger, and then suddenly the two youngest, one from Fuso and the other native of Liberion, decided to dump the tub full of cold water right on me, trenching me in water. I wasn't angry, but I got my revenge. Let's just say it involved a giant tub of water or two and some preparation. Oh, those days I smiled, but before I left, I stopped after a Neuroi scout had somehow gotten past the defenses attacked the base.

The two youngest, the ones with the whole water thing, almost died that day. But no, I was fast enough; I was able to get them out of the way, but almost dying in the process. The shield trick, rebound, and one explosion later, I was on the ground, bleeding heavily. I lost my smile that day, again, my emotions lost, due to the thought of the loss that almost happened, I got lucky; I may never be such again. But, dose it matter, I stay detached from them. I may send a letter or two, but nothing of any real feelings.

Enough about the past, the ship has docked. It was best for me to head off now. I stepped off the boat, a duffle bag and a guitar in its case. The guitar was a small gift for saving them; I learned to play it by just playing it and listening to the notes. Difficult yes, but I did it.

I walked up the dock, my boots creating a light tapping sound as I walked. I could see Commander Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke. I've read files on all of them. I approached her and set down my things. I gave a salute. "Ma'am, Major Dunmore Wolfgang reporting, Ma'am."

She returned the salute. "At ease Major, it's good to have you here."

I nodded. "I am honored to serve with the 501st Ma'am. I will make sure to do my best Ma'am."

She gave a small...laugh? "No need to call me 'Ma'am' all the time Major Wolfgang, just 'Commander' will do. We'll end up calling you by your first name at some point. We are a family, not just a fighter wing. Come on, I should show you to your room and then to the briefing room to meet the others."

I grabbed my bag and case and fallowed her, but I had one question. "Commander, what do you mean by 'family'?" I was truly at a loss of thought.

She looked back at me as we moved into the hanger. "I mean what I mean Wolfgang. We are a family. We look out for one another, if one is in trouble; we give them all the support we can offer, just like on the field of battle."

I nodded, still slightly wondering. But I understood the concept. A family of soldiers would be closer then others, bonds forged by fire. By the red beams that make the sky red.

My room was on the bottom floor, next to the hanger, all other rooms where above mine on the other levels. I put my stuff down and we made our way to the briefing room, I held my cover (The hat of the uniform.) under my left arm securely, I was right handed, so I would need it to shoot if need be.

We entered the briefing room. I made note of the nine that sat, and the one that stood at the front, the one at the front was Major Mio Sakamoto. She had a katana in sheath on her back, an interesting weapon for a war that is at range.

I stood to the left of the Commander as she took the spot Major Sakamoto was standing, the Major moved to the right. She gave a brief introduction, and then gave me the chance to speak my self. But she had this smile that stung my mind. That is just asking for something bad to happen, am I right? Of course I am.

I took a small step forward, giving a quick scan over the room. "Hello, I am Major Dunmore Wolfgang. I am the rare breed of male witch, or wizard if you wish to use the correct term. I prefer 'warlock,' but I do not truly break oaths, just bend them. But you must know one thing about me." My voice covered the room; no single crack could escape it. "I will give my life for you. If I must die, do you may live, so be it. Do not worry yourself with me, I do not need it. Worry for each other, and let me handle myself. So, I say this. If I have the chance of death upon me, but so dose another one here, I order you to save them, not I. That is all." With that, I was given permission to leave for my room so I may change into my combat gear and head to the hanger to meet Major Sakamoto.

So I did just that. My gear comprised of the black shorts, white shirt, and a bandolier of ammo. Casually, I wear the same thing, minus the bandolier of course. I would look insane wearing a bandolier of ammo to the dinner table.

I entered the hanger to find Major Sakamoto, Commander Minna, Captain Barkhorn, and Lieutenant Hartmann. I was quick on the salute and coming to attention. "Major Dunmore Wolfgang reporting as ordered Ma'am"

Mina saluted back. "Thank you for coming Wolfgang. I'll leave the rest to Mio here."

Major Mio Sakamoto, the one with the 'magic eye' and I can see the eye patch. The katana though, that's the strangest thing about her, oh, maybe that laugh. "Right, I want you to have a mock battle against us. I want to see how well you do in combat. So, get-" She was cut off by an alarm echoing across the base. "Damn. Neuroi, alright Major Wolfgang, this will be your first test. Get ready for combat! Go!"

With that, we all took action, jumping into our strikers, the other entered the hanger and we all made our way into the sky. We entered a V-formation, highest ranking in the front and lowest in the back, but the medic and sniper are kept in the back for a good reason. You loose them, you will have trouble.

We flew towards the contact point, a medium-class Neuroi was approaching. I readied my ammo with a light energy. The contact could be anywhere, but, it was not here. "Commander, can we get a recheck on contact?"

Commander Minna radioed the base, but they gave us the same answer. The target was here. We just sat there, well, more like hovered there, just waiting for a contact.

I scanned the horizon, the air around us. All I saw were clouds. Wait...clouds, oh hell. "Its hiding, waiting for us to drop our guard. Everyone, fly low, I'll remove these clouds." As they flew low, I readied my weapon. I put my self into a slow spin, pulling the trigger and firing of bursts and the clouds breaking as the concussive waves from the exploding rounds broke them apart. The last cloud revealed a spot of red, which opened fire on me. I tossed my shield up, blocking the shot, and then more, the cloud broke fully to reveal the Neuroi. It was a large flat disk. "Open fire!"

With that, the air thundered with the sound of gun fire. But this target was able to move quickly, avoiding fire. "Hit with everything we got!"

I fired bursts of energized rounds towards it; I anticipated its next move and got it on the side. Making it stop for a moment to fire back at me. I noticed one of the beams go past me towards Miyafuji and Bishop. I used my jets to blast me back ahead of the beam and in front of them. I deployed a shield, but instead of stopping, the beam was joined by others. "Alright, if that's how it's going to be. Then let me show you my trick!"

I pushed the edges of the shield in on the beams, condensing them into one cone, and then I pushed the middle. Thus, the beams were sent back, but like I said, that trick has explosive results.

I was blasted past the two I was protecting and a few small beams got past the cone as it went forward and struck my sides. I was tossed into the sky, losing control and focus, and my mind racked by the force. I went from dizzy to loss of sight to loss of all senses. Note to self, do not use jet power before doing that trick.

The next thing I remember was the feeling of soft sheets. I felt pain on my left side, as if something scorching hot was pressed against my side, leaving a burn mark. I opened one eye, but the light assaulted it painfully so I closed it shut. "Damn it." I slowly opened them so they could adjust to the light. I took a moment to see my surroundings. It was hat I assumed the infirmary, how long was I out, I looked out the window to see the sun setting. "Bloody hell. That late?"

I heard foot steps and looked to see Major Sakamoto. "Oh, Major. What do you need?" My brain was begging for rest, the migraine that pounded it made it hard to think. "Make it quick please; my brain is trying to rupture from my skull. Physically impossible, but that's what it feels like."

I saw the serious look she was giving me, but there was that smirk. "Well Major Wolfgang. It seems I was right and wrong about you. I'll see you tomorrow, get some rest."

With that, she left. I laid back down and closed my eyes. I wondered what she meant by what she said. She was 'right and wrong,' interesting thing to say, but I will focus on it later, for now, my mind and body needed its rest. Maybe I'd have new nightmares this time, who knows, I guess I'll see if I wake up in a cold sweat tomorrow or not. That's always fun. It's not; trust me, not fun at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Book 1: A red sky (Re-Write)

Chapter 2: Scars never heal, but minds do

-lll-

It's been a few weeks, so I've gotten used to how things are done around here. A few interesting things have happened, such as Yeager breaking a speed record destroying a Neuroi in the process with speed and a shield. Oh, and not to mention the whole undergarments incident. I just stayed in my room at that time, not wishing for the unlucky few sights and possible death. But one thing I could not understand was the cheerful demeanor around here. Maybe it's their way to deal with the stress of the war, everyone has their ways, but to me, such a way is ineffective.

I could never really sleep, always having nightmares. I just decided to join up with the night patrol for the night; sleep was not available to my mind for it is full of those nightmares. Dreams of the 501st being torn apart, right in front of me, but the worse one, was of I killing them. Ending their lives one bullet at a time, but I always awoke before I shot the last one, always changing every time, but last time was Flight Officer Clostermann. It would be different again when I had the same dream.

So, to avoid it, I would do my best to stay awake, or meditate like Major Sakamoto suggested. It would keep my mind calm and alert apparently, it worked, but I would fall asleep at some point and I'd have a small segment of the dream before I awoke.

So, like I said before, I was on night patrol with Flying Officer Litvyak and Pilot Officer Juutilinen. Just some basic night patrol, keeping an eye out for any Neuroi that decided to attack, I noticed that Litvyak and Juutilinen were quite close, they've asked me before to just call them by their first names, but I will fallow protocol. I have no idea how these soldiers have been going against protocol this entire time, it's just not reasonable. Maybe the Commander should crack down on such things.

I watched as the two flew together, Juutilinen right behind Litvyak. I flew off to the side, keeping a space between us incase of attack. "Nothing yet, anything to report Flying Officer Litvyak?"

She looked to me and shook her no. "No, nothing yet, I'll update you when I do." A quiet one she is, but with that weapon of hers, she is the heavy artillery of this team. Paired with Pilot Officer Juutilinen and her future sight ability, they could defeat a Neuroi by anticipating its attacks and its movements, a strong pair.

I kept my eyes on the dark sky, the moon the only light. "Roger that, keep heads on a swivel, they could be anywhere, Major Wolfgang, out." I had that gut feeling, something bad might happen, but I never trusted such a thing. The only thing one can relay on is their skill and facts. Not some 'gut' feeling, that's preposterous, I know I contradict my self somehow by saying this, but I've had moments where that 'gut' feeling is right.

Another ten minutes and still no contacts, the night continued. I decided to check in with base. "Base, this is Major Wolfgang, no contacts yet, over." No response. "Base, this is Major Wolfgang, do you read?" Static, this could be an issue. I looked to the two I was with. "Heads up, lost contact with base, possible technical issues or new Neuroi plan, stay alert." But that's when I was given an answer.

Litvyak stopped, she hovered there, the magic-antenna changing to a red color. "Neuroi contact, large, no, it's increasing in size. Communication blocked by unknown wave length, possible Neuroi ability."

A Neuroi with jamming capabilities, how interesting, and quite the issue, we needed location. "Roger, where is it Litvyak? I need a location, quickly." I scanned the area, looking for disturbances in the clouds.

She moved in the direction of the contact, it was behind us. Impossible, we should have seen it. I turned around to see nothing, not a single cloud altered, no red in the black night sky. "Check on location, I don't see anything. Check again, quickly."

She focused, but the results were the same, still on our path. "Litvyak, are you sure, I don't see anything there. I'll move that way, as I do such, keep checking its location." I flew towards back the way we came, seeing nothing. "I don't see anything Litvyak, confirm location again." I heard nothing. "Oh hell, this can't be good. Litvyak, Juutilinen, come in! Are you there?! I need update on target location!" I started to fly back to them; I saw the beams arcing through the sky. A blue shield appearing every time a beam lashed out, a shield appeared to block, yet no rockets or bullets struck back.

As I got closer, I could see Juutilinen holding Litvyak. They were both injured, but Litvyak had taken a nasty hit to her left side, her striker was burnt and her Fliegerhammer was damaged, having it slung on Juutilinen's back. Her shields wouldn't last forever, I had to get their, and fast, or else we'd be down two witches. Like hell I'd let that happen. Note, jet engines are useful when needed to save someone.

I shot forward like a round from an AT rifle, I used my shield to cover their back before abeam struck them. "Get out of here! I'll deal with this as long as I can! Don't argue, just go!" I could see the Neuroi below us, it was huge, it could fit in four baseball fields, and it was huge. I could see the spots of red among the black, I used them to determine where to fire. "Go! I'll cover you!"

I watched as she left, holding Litvyak tightly. "Go now, keep safe, and survive this hell." I looked back to the Neuroi. "Now, you son of a bitch. I will destroy you!" I went straight down at my target, deploying my shield right over a red spot. "Burn in the fires of hell, I shall take you there!" I caved the shield in around the spot as it fired and it exploded forwards, creating a hole in the Neuroi.

I fired around the hole I had created, rounds energized, blasting chunks out of the body. I knew not the fear of death, I accepted it! "You will be exterminated!" I blasted out lines from the large body, beams going right past me.

I backed off and the Neuroi came upwards to meet me 'eye-to-eye' so to speak. It looked like a large aircraft of sorts, as if one-hundred B-29's were put together. "You wish to burn what I care for, nein, I will not let you. Brennen in der Hölle verdammt!"

I fired, blasting out the chunks of the large target. I just sat there, firing, beams blasting past me. I barely moved, I just kept shooting, hot lead pouring from my gun. "How do you like this you bastard!? Huh!? Fight me! Kill me! Burn me like my home!" I just continued to fire, not caring how many times the beams actually struck me. I was laughing; I was smiling, enjoying the battle, the smell of fire.

I kept firing till my gun clicked empty. "I have one more box ugly, just wait, I'll be-AGH!" A beam hit my right side, striking the ammo box, causing it to explode. Burns traveled up my arm and the right side of my face. "Oh, now you've done it!" I took the large knife that hung on my belt; I unsheathed it and put a field of magic on the blade. "Time to slice you open!"

I charged, right into a red beam area. I cared not, I just plunged my knife into in, creating another explosion, but the knife's blade was gone. "HA! There we go!" I saw the core. "You're mine!" I grabbed the core and ripped it from the Neuroi, the body started to shatter as I gripped the core, still intact. I took out my pistol and plated the barrel to the core. "Good bye for good, one of many to die." Pulling the trigger, the bullet shattered the core, thus the entire body shattered. "Now that...was...fun..." I felt weakness, my mind coming to a halt, my heart pumping blood through my body, the oxygen in my lungs. "Oh great fun..." I turned towards the general direction of base. My hands had light burns from holding the core. "Yes...perfect, blood to prove I still live. How unfortunate that is."

I slowly flew towards the base, unaware that the other had launched to meet me in the air to support me in combat. "This is Major Wolfgang, target destroyed. I need some new weapons; I lost my main weapon and my second-favorite knife." I was tired, exhausted, and running on magic fumes. I cloud hear engines, see shadows cast by the moons light. "This is Major Wolfgang, signing out..." I closed my eyes and fell into a slumber of peace. No nightmares, just peaceful dreams, ones where I smiled and laughed, lived and cried. If only that could be true, my life would never be such, could it?

I always ponder what I see in my dreams; I always look into them, to see what they mean. The possibility of them really happening, the reality behind them, as if I'm being told to chase them to gain them, or to chase them away, I can never tell. The peaceful dreams I hope for, but they always seems to end before I can really enjoy them.

Why can't I have a peaceful life!? Why am I struck with the pain of loss, the thoughts of death, the feeling that whatever happens is my fault, why me!? I don't know, but I damn well wish to, the pain my heart feels, every time I see one of these girls. To know they could die, but their bonds always save them. I saw that tonight with Elia and Sanya. I said the names that they wanted me to say, interesting. But I saw the bond they had today; Eila was ready to give her life for Sanya. As if something moved her, a thought or feeling that I have yet to find in my life. What is that? It is a feeling of one heart maybe? I don't know, maybe I'll learn in the future, maybe I'll find something or someone that gives me that feeling or thought.

But for now, I was unable to do anything; I was immobile, was I dead. Dose using ones magic to depletion kill them? No, I didn't use all of it, just most of it. I felt a familiar texture. It was the sheets of an infirmary bed, the softness, and the aching pain of bandaged wounds. I could feel cool air, a window was open. So, I slowly opened my eyes, learning my lesson from last time. I looked to see who was at the Window, it was Eila. Now what was she doing here? I looked to the other side of the room to see Sanya in a bed of her own, that explains it, that's why she's here.

I watched her for a moment before speaking, my throat stung dry for a moment before saliva began to moisten it. "Hey...are you...are you alright?" Eila was surprised to hear me. "Mhm? Are you okay Eila?" I felt weak, not truly, but that feeling you get when you're seen in a weak state.

She looked and me and blinked. "You called me by my first name, why?" 

It was my turn to be surprised. "I don't know, felt like I should. Are you two okay?" I looked to Sanya. "I saw the state she was in when I arrived to support you." I started to cough; dry throat came back with vengeance. Eila handed me a glass of water, which I gladly took. "Thanks, so you are going to answer my question? Right?"

She took a moment before speaking. "Uh-Yes, I'm fine." She looked to Sanya with an amount of care that surprised me. "And Sanya is as well. Thank you Major, I-"

I cut her off. "No, call me Dunmore; it's about time I learned."

She hesitated for a moment before continuing. "R-right, thank you Dunmore, if you hadn't came back, we might of-"

I cut her off yet again. "No, don't even go there. I came back, no one gets left behind. That's what I fallow Eila. If one part of the family is in danger, then it is up for the other to help it. This is my rule of life, support your family, and don't leave anyone behind. Understood?"

Eila nodded. "Yes, I understand."

I sighed in relief. "Now tell me, what is that feeling that made you move to protect her, that want to give your life for her. What is that? I need to know, I am clueless to this situation. Is it because you are friends, or something more...Oh what is it?"

I looked to Eila as she fidgeted in place, she seemed nervous. "I-its...love."

I cupped an ear at her. "Say that again can you? I think that fight damaged my hearing."

She sighed and looked to Sanya, her eyes fixated on her face. "It's...love..."

Well then, that's new. Wonder how long, mmm...interesting. "Indeed. Now this 'love,' I have little to no idea how it works, tell me more if you wish."

Eila nodded. "It's the feeling you have for someone close, you know you'd give your life for them. I would do that or Sanya."

I nodded. "That is all Eila. Thank you for that, I think I understand now. What you have said will not leave this room unless you want it to." I got out of the bed, only wearing a pair of shorts, so my bandaged torso was visible. "I'll be going; I have things that must be done." As I left, she gave me this look of trust I think it was, they trust me now, good, and maybe I can have a life of peace.

I walked down the halls towards my room, on my way I ran across Captain Barkhorn, who gave me a salute. "At ease Barkhorn, no need for that, this is more of a large family home then a base of war for us now. So relax, goodnight." That took her by surprise; she just gave me this look of bewilderment. She said something about that not being proper Karlsland military protocol or some crap like that.

I cared not, for I just went to my room and worked on a few reports, especially the one from tonight, wait, if its tonight, then why am I...wait, did I miss a day? Oh well, you take what you can get. I did the report and then pulled out those two images of my old 'family' back at Langley. "A family...how interesting, it seems...logical." I chuckled to my self and set the things away. I went to take a quick shower, thank god for a separate bathing are for work crews. No embarrassing moments for me, unless you count now s I was leaving with out a shirt on, the bandages removed, revealing the scars and built muscle. The one who saw this was Flight Officer Perrine Clostermann. Oh was she blushing, and then she slapped me, what I did to get that, I had no idea. She just stormed off in embarrassment as I went back to my room.

I noticed it was not that late, about dinner time, how interesting. I sat in my room, working on a sketch of the base, one of my other hobbies. I sat there till there was a knock at the door. "Yes, who is it?" 

The door opened slightly, it was Perrine with an obvious blush on her face. "Dinners ready Major Wolfgang. So I suggest hurrying before the others eat it all." She closed the door and left.

I got up and opened the door, closing it behind me as I left. I caught up with Perrine. "You know, just call me Dunmore, and no need to address me as 'Major.' It might confuse some, you know, everyone calls Major Sakamoto 'Major' or Mio if you're the Commander or even that Yoshika girl every now and then." When I mentioned Yoshika, Perrine seemed to become annoyed by this. "Oh, annoyed by how the Major has a new admirer. No use, I swear the Major and the Commandeer are closer then anyone else." I laughed out loud, surprising Perrine.

She shook her head and sped up her pace. "You are so damned strange Dunmore." 

I shrugged my shoulders. "What's your point? Your prissy and you don't see me getting annoyed by it, I find it kind of cute how angry you get sometimes."

She scoffed and even blushed. "H-how dare you. I may be 'prissy' but I have manners Dunmore. Something you lack. You're a brute and a selfless bastard. You make everyone worry about you I swear." She continued her walk while I stopped and laughed.

I stopped laughing and started walking back to her. "You know me! I just love being that idiotic hero with past issues!"

She sighed in annoyance, but I could tell she didn't mind me being the hero, I think she liked it. "You really are a foolish man Dunmore. But, thank you. For what've you've done already." She gave me this kind look.

This caused me to be flustered. I rubbed the back of my neck. "Oh come on, you'll make me feel good with all these compliments and thanks you folks are giving me. Come on, let's get going. Dinner is served."

When we entered the dinning room I got a few looks and those were fallowed with smiles. "Hey everyone, what's up?" I took a seat across from Perrine. "So what do we have here?" I clapped my hands together and looked at the food on the table. It looked to be some sort of sweet roll with meat in it, for a side we had some vegetables and some rice. "Nice, I'm starving!" As I took a few, they disappeared from my plate. "What the hell?" I looked to see Lucchini smiling while she ate what was my meat rolls. "Why you little...Give those back!" I prepared to exit out of my chair before she ran off. "Damn it, at least there's...What?!" I saw the other I put on my plate get taken by one Erica Hartmann. "What the hell!" Then she proceeded to take others. Thus starting the great meat roll chase of 1944, the only people who stayed behind were I, Major Sakamoto, and Minna.

I nodded and grinned. "Well then, let them take those. I've got this!" I pulled the platter that held the rolls from under the table and placed it on said table.

Sakamoto looked at me curiously. "How did you do that? I never saw you take it. How!? I demand to know Wolfgang!"

I grinned and looked to Minna. "Old Karlsland wolf secret, right Commander?" We both shared a laugh while Sakamoto continued to demand answers. Now, to get some of these to Sanya and Eila, they deserve some I say. Now how to get back to the infirmary without running into the others, I hate doing stealth, I was never quite good at it.


	3. Chapter 3

Book 1: A red sky

(Had a Chapter 3 up earlier, but deleted it because I thought it was not as good as it should of been)

Chapter 3: Get left behind

-lll-

On our trip back from visiting top brass, Minna was glaring at me the whole time. If her glare could be used as a weapon, I'd be nothing but dust.

"I can not _believe_ you insulted the brass. What were you thinking Wolfgang, have you lost your damned mind?!" Minna gritted her teeth and continued her scowl.

I just laughed and grinned. "What did you think I was going to say? Just let them insult us? Like hell, those bastards think they know everything, I bet they've barely seen combat, bunch of soft sitting morons I say. Insult my fellow soldier just because they don't like how we do things, as fucking if. They should be showing us respect, but no, they just insult us!" The Junker fifty-two transport plane shook with the slight turbulence, the pilot told us not to worry.

Minna shook her head. "I understand how you feel about this sort of thing, but you are a soldier and they are our top brass for a reason. You are such an idiot sometimes, you know that?"

I shrugged. "Yeah, I might be an idiot sometimes, but I'm right most of the time too. So, next time we meet with them, they should show some more respect. Hell, they should after what I had threatened to do to them if they insulted the 501st again."

Mio looked over to me and nodded. "Well, you did bring up an interesting point, how you could do something such as that with a man's head is quite interesting. Is that even possible?"

I look to her and shook my head. "You don't want to know Sakamoto; you really don't want to know." I looked out a small window to see the clouds and the blue sky. Now, you might not think a war is truly going to due to how peaceful things can get sometimes, but then you must look to the witches. It's going on for them, even for us warlocks.

Now, for the confusion about the whole 'warlock' thing, I'll clear the air a bit. A warlock is a male magic user who has their own set of rules. Bit of an anti-hero, or villain, depends on the person. Now, I'm a warlock because of my history with top brass. Not a clean language history I'll tell you that much for now.

But, the sight of the sky with a few clouds, it's so peaceful, knowing that Gallia was becoming slowly liberated, and then we can march towards Karlsland. Then Orussia, it's so close, the wars end that is, a few more long miles and only three or four years at most, and we can finally stop. But, what's stopping the Neuroi from trying again at a later date. Nothing, they'll come back, and the war will start up again. But, till then, we'll just keep fighting for the rest of it, till the last Neuroi is eliminated.

The plane was just touching down at airstrip on the mainland near the 501st base. I had apparently fallen asleep. I awoke to the plane bumping on the ground as it touched the ground. I grabbed a large pack and slung it on my left shoulder. 

A Kübelwagen, a personnel light armored car form Karlsland, was waiting to take us back to base. The ride was not the most comfortable, note, it's a car designed for the military, not meant to have any comfort, but it dose have some decent speed.

We pulled into the hanger and disembarked, the driver drove off back to the airstrip. Minna looked to the pack I was carrying. "So, what's in the pack Wolfgang? Get some gifts for everyone?"

I shrugged. "Well, you'll have to find out later, but for now, I'm going to get some sleep. Was up all night working on some things, now I got to-" I was cut off by the alarm sounding. "God damn it...every time."

I placed the pack near my striker unit, grabbed a pair of binoculars, and got in. I retrieved my weapon and prepared for take off. "Commander, I'll head off ahead to scout it out, I'll radio in what I find." With a quick salute, I shot out of the hanger towards the incoming Neuroi. It was an unknown number and type coming from the northeast.

I saved my jets for when I had to most likely have to escape. I had a pair of binoculars with me; I used them to see if the Neuroi were any where near me. But I only saw clear skies, except of a few clouds. I looked back at the clouds, there was more then I saw earlier. "Wait a second, no that's-" I cut myself off as a red beam shot right to the left of me. I raised my shield in time for another beam to strike my position.

I looked to see the group of clouds dissipate to reveal a collection of Neuroi. I got the ear piece on and contacted the others. "Commander, large Neuroi presence! They were in the clouds, keep your eyes open, there could be more, I'm retreating to Major Sakamoto's position. Wolfgang, out."

I turned around and put some magic to the jets to shoot off like a bullet away from the group of Neuroi. I managed to make it back to Sakamoto and the others. "Alright, from what I could see, we are dealing with a large-medium class strike force. So if I'm right, it should be six medium Neuroi and a few scout classes. I don't think we can handle this, what's the plan Major?"

Sakamoto took a moment to think and contacted Minna. "Minna, did you get all that? Can you get any help from local fighter squadrons, I repeat, request assistance form local fighter squadrons." The radio went to static. "What the hell?" Sakamoto cursed under her breath. The radios had begun to buzz with static.

I saw silver strips, it was Chaff, but, why was...ah shit. I looked to Sakamoto. "We got a big issue Major, they got Chaff. Those crafty basterds, their using it to jam our radar, and if I'm right, they must have a jammer unit with them. No clue why they never had them before, but hey, a new challenge."

Sakamoto was, truly, surprised by such a thing. She smirked, which truly terrified me. "Then, we go and fight them, hold them off till reinforcements arrive, it's our duty."

I sighed and shook my head. "You're insane; you know that, truly you are. If you didn't hear me before, that is a large-medium class strike force, not something we can easily fight."

Sakamoto nodded; somehow I don't think she cares. "True, you are right Wolfgang, it won't be easy. That's why we must hold them off."

That dose it, she's insane, no other options. "You really are insane Major." I looked to the rest of the group. "Well then, lock and load ladies. Looks like were meeting the devil today, wundabar." The sarcasm was obvious

We entered a V-formation and made our way towards the Neuroi's last known position. We were now over land, which means possible escape route if we need it.

We got the area, yet there was nothing, not a single cloud. I tried the radio, the static still buzzed. "They must still be here some where, but where?" Only if we had Sanya, but she had night patrol last night, her magic radar thing might have worked, or maybe not, would still be good to have it.

Lucchini just hovered around Shirley, for being in a dangerous situation, she seemed pretty relaxed. "Maybe they ran off, never thought the Neuroi would be scared. Hehehe~"

I looked at Lucchini and shook my head. "How you can be this relaxed in a combat situation is beyond me. So, stop messing around and keep yours eyes open, heads on a swivel. That goes for all of you!" With some grumbling from the previously relaxed pilot, they all fallowed the order and kept their eyes to the sky.

Sakamoto scanned the area with her magic eye, but cursed under her breath when she stopped. "The Neuroi are gone. How in the hell is that possible?!"

I did m own search of the area, using the binoculars. All I saw was a few tiny clouds, that's about it, too small to hide anything, not even the Cubes.

I sighed and slung my gun onto my back. "Well then, I guess Lucchini is right, maybe they did run away. Well, there's a first time for everything. Let's head back to base, I can get some-" I was cut off mid sentence, yet again, by said Neuroi. Red beams began to strike our position from above. "Shields up, now let's counter attack! Hell yeah!" I hit the engines to full and went straight up. I used my shield to block a few beams while others went around me.

I energized the ammo box, covering the rounds in an unstable magical field. That's why they explode; unstable magic along with the impact creates a chain reaction and gives a nice explosion. Like a small rocket.

I saw one Neuroi; it was a sphere with two spikes spearing from the back of it. It had those red spots all over it; beams lashed out at me, but a bit of maneuvering and shields kept them from hitting.

I could see everyone else engaging the target. The core was exposed at the back, between the two spikes. A few shots and it was gone, one down, now what about the others.

I looked around to see nothing, but I said nothing, knowing my luck, I would get shot at while I spoke.

Lucchini danced around a bit. "We win!~ Again!~ Silly Neuroi, they'd think it was a bad idea to attack us by now. What a bunch of idiots. Hehehe~"

Perrine rolled her eyes and looked at Lucchini. "I'm sure they would learn if they could. I'm sure that was the only one, maybe the others Major Wolfgang saw were just for some sort of distraction, or they did run off like you said. Which is-" As the past would repeat, but it being Perrine this time, she was cut off mid-sentence by a series of beams streaking through the sky.

A series of Neuroi appeared from apparently clouds that we had not seen, how strange. They fired of a few more beams then turned around and began a retreat.

I loaded another box of ammo and took chase. "Like hell you're going to get away. Come back and fight me!" My bursts managed to land a few good hits, but mostly missed. Without turning around, the Neuroi fired beams straight at me. Now a shield would normally work, but against more then one set of Neuroi beams from four or more Neuroi, the shield was shattered and a beam hit my gun, causing what rounds I had loaded to explode. I dropped the broken weapon, but the left side of my face and both arms had burns and bits of shrapnel cutting into the skin.

I lost focus on my magic and my strikers ceased operating, but due to the straps that ran from the vest to them, they stayed attached, acting like cinder blocks tied to your feet while in a body of water.

I was unable to reach the straps, but I was caught but Barkhorn and Shirley. I saw the rest of them give covering fire, pelting the Neuroi with full-automatic weapons fire. Perrine used her lighting, although not very effective at long range, it still managed to arc out to the targets, hitting the red hexagons, ceasing the beam fire for a moment.

As we tried to retreat, another set of beams struck out at us. Missing most of us, singing a few hairs, but Perrine's left striker was hit, causing her to loose balance and then her shield failed to block another beam which nicked her in the arm, her magic barely keeping the one striker going, she began a slow fall towards the trees below.

I managed to reactivate my striker, barely, but enough to get me moving towards her. But I was pulled back by the others. I watched as the red beams continued to push Perrine to the trees, her shield keeping them from delivering the killing blow.

Neuroi were swarming the area, too many for us to fight without proper reinforcements or a solid plan.

We had to retreat, but I still tried to break away from the others. "No! Let me go!" I struggled to get way, but I wasted too much magic and I was loosing sight on Perrine. My vision grew dark. "No..." My vision went completely dark, the last thing I saw was Perrine disappear into the trees.

-lll-

I heard a beeping, my body ached, and I felt heavy. My mind pounded with pain, I opened my eyes to a dark room. I tried to look around, only enough to see that I was in the medical wing.

I tried to sit up, but my body protested. I just the noticed the bandages covering the left side of my face and both of my arms. My left eye was covered up as well, even though not damaged, just in the damaged area. So the bandage had to be wrapped around it.

I gave it a moment for the pain to subside before I tried again. This time I managed to sit up and lay my back of the backboard of the bed. I looked to the clock; it was 2300 hours (11:00pm).

I then managed to get my legs out from under the sheets; I still had my shorts on. I attempted to stand up, but fell to the floor. I felt a tug on my hand, it was an IV, and I took it out and shakily got up. It took a moment for my legs to realize we were moving again.

I stumbled to the door, I pushed it open just a little bit, I peeked into the hall, and I saw no one. I left the room and made my way to the hanger.

I was semi-quiet, a few muttered curses and stumbles, and I was there. The concrete felt cold to my bare feet. I made my way to my striker; it was locked up under some heavy chain. Cleaver, just in case I tried to leave, they knew me to well.

I looked for a pair of bolt cutters, but as I looked through a tool chest, my legs decided it was a good time to loose functionality again. I grabbed of the tool chest, but it was not bolted to the floor like the others, so it came with me as I fell. I hit the ground and spilled to the side of me while I fell of my left arm, sending a surge of pain through me. I did cry out in pain, I'll admit, falling on an injured arm is not comfortable.

The main lights of the hanger turned on, I saw Sakamoto with a few of the others. Needless to say, Sakamoto was displeased with me. "Are you really that suicidal? Dunmore Wolfgang, why must you be this damned arrogant, you can't take on the world, and you know that. Now here you are, trying to go out and be some damned hero. We don't need anymore heroes Wolfgang; we've had enough of them already."

Miyafuji was helping me up and Shirley was cleaning up the tools, I looked to Sakamoto. "Well Mio, if you know me, I believe in no one getting left behind, and that's _exactly _what we did, we left Perrine behind. Now, I need to unchain my striker so I can get out there."

Mio just shook her head. "You really are thick headed. We know what we did, do you think we're proud of it. No, we're not, and that's why as soon as Sanya and Elia get back, we were going to head back out there." Mio turned away from me. "Get him back to his bed, and chain him to it if you have to." With that, she left the hanger.

Miyafuji was helping me get back to the medical wing. "Sorry Dunmore, but you know you can't go out there like this."

I looked out the windows and into the night sky. "I know. I just feel useless right now. Too damned injured to do anything, I feel like it was my fault somehow. If I had held my shield instead of trying to keep putting rounds down range, I might have been able to give you enough cover to retreat. Sure, I'd had been left behind, but I don't care about that, I'm the new guy around here. The 501st was doing a damned fine job before I came along, so if I had died, it wouldn't have mattered much."

Miyafuji was taken back by my words. "W-what? How could you say that? I mean, sure we were doing fine, but that doesn't mean that your death wouldn't effect us in some way."

We reached the medical wing and I was helped back into the bed. I looked to Miyafuji with a laugh. "Really? Why do people care so much about me? What's the point, it's a war, what's the point of making friends if that person could just die the next day, tell me why Yoshika."

Yoshika looked to me with a worrisome stare. "Because everyone needs family, even if their not related by blood. That's why Dunmore, I know you don't want to get close to others, but...you already have. That's why you tried so hard to leave." She smiled. "You know we care about you, just like we do care for one another, and the thing is. You are happy for it; you know you have a family, maybe not by blood, but by friends. Like Erica says, 'we're just one big strange family.'" 

I looked at her and sighed. "Well I'll be damned; I guess I am happy here." I remembered the week before. A few unusual events, like a Neuroi bug, Hartmann stealing panties and Lucchini getting in trouble for it, and Barkhorn getting into an argument about strikers with Shirley which ended...strangely, no need for details, but it was strange.

I had a smile creep up on me. I tried to hide it, but failed miserably. "Well then, I guess your right, but don't tell anyone I got this mushy about this, I can already hear Hartmann joking about it."

Yoshika laughed. "That's Erica for you. But I have to go, stay here please; I don't want to have to chain you to the bed." With that she left.

I blinked a few times. "Alright, sure...Wait! What?! She was serious!?" My question was left unanswered and the night carried on. Now I might not try to leave a little early now, but maybe tomorrow, might not be the best idea. I don't want to be chained to the bed, so maybe staying in bed voluntarily would be the best choice.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Fallow or disobey?

The morning came quickly, I was allowed to leave the medical room and I was work on anything that did not relate to using my striker. Apparently, Sakamoto didn't want me to risk my self by using it in the condition I was currently in.

I still had the bandages on, but the rest of my body was feeling better if not just sore. But, the only people at the base were me, Elia, Sanya, and Minna. But the thing is, they all had their own things to do today while Sakamoto led the 'search and rescue' rescue teams.

But the thing is, just because a few injuries and a set of orders technically kept me grounded, doesn't mean I would fallow them. I got a satchel of medical supplies, mostly just bandages, a few rags, some basic tools, and some morphine. Not for me, just in case Perrine was injured in any way when I found her.

A fresh set of clothes, which was just gray shorts, a gray shirt, a gray jacket with the Karlsland insignia on the back, and a pair of black Karlslandian combat boots. Oh, and a combat belt, which had a few small bags and a combat knife.

Now, conveniently, there was a Schwimmwagen near the beach. How convenient indeed, but I was not about to question it. It was mid-day, and dark clouds were rolling into the area on a massive scale. I mean, just the size of the storm was more insane then some of Sakamoto's training regiments, and that's saying something.

But, a storm or not, I would not let anything stop me from heading out. I grabbed a BAR from the armory in the hanger with some ammo, a bandolier, and an extra M1 rifle just in case I needed it.

Now, I know an armory should be guarded or at least watched, but it's just in the back of the hanger. Open for anyone to enter, of course, anyone with bolt cutters that is. Now I could have unchained my strikers, but I had to agree with what Sakamoto said about me being unable to use my striker in my condition.

So, I got in the Schwimmwagen and drove off, I could of used the bridge but, it would of been too obvious. I sneaky approach was needed, noting the gate guards at the end of the bridge were told to not let me pass. But no one was guarding the water around, kind of an oversight.

So, I made it into the tree line, found a nice foot path the car could fit on and made my way towards the recent battle area. I was hoping she would still be in the area, but I had to be ready for the worst.

As I drove, it began to rain. The road was getting muddy and slick. Note: flying is no better in this weather, but better then driving in it. I only had one eye to use; the other was covered by bandages, which were now getting soaked. So I just ripped it off, the skin was still red, but was doing better then it would thanks to the healing magic Miyafuji used. What would we do with out her, possible die maybe.

Who ever said Gallian weather was always clear, they are clearly wrong. It is just sheets of heavy rain fall. The country side is a bastard to drive through while it was covered in mud.

A few hours out, I managed to get the car stuck in a thick bed of mud. The path was completely undrivable. I had to leave the thing behind; I stepped out of the car into the mud and slung the BAR and M1 rifle onto my back. They were very heavy, even more with the ammo, but, bit of arrogance and my utter stupidity that led me to this, I decided to carry everything with me. I'd find the car later, I hope.

Another hour or so, and I managed to get lost. I opened the bag and pulled out the local map. I seemed to be only about nineteen miles from the base. Well then, I was heading in the right direction. The way I know such a thing is because I managed to get a hold of a 'pervious battles' map. No clue why they would have such a thing, but never look a gift horse in the mouth.

I continued my march to the area, through the mud and rain. I knew Sakamoto would kill my dumbass for this, but I was willing to risk my self to save another. I care for family, and I would do anything for it. Such as now, my insane way of life that would get me killed at some point, was taking me away from the nice base with hot food and comfortable beds, into a shit storm to save someone.

I was tired, wet, sweaty, and the humidity was not helping. It was a warm rain, not a cold one. I looked around the trees and saw a small field. I did bring my ear piece with me, so if I got into a tight spot, I could radio for help, but, that is if the Neuroi decided to stop jamming the dammed radios.

I gave the signal a check and it was static free. By now the others had noticed my absence from the base, and I bet Minna was doing her best from not planning on snapping my neck by the time I got back.

I decided to find a semi-dry area beneath a large tree. Was sill wet, but not as muddy as the path. "What the hell am I doing? This plan was insane, how I was going to find Perrine anyway, knowing her; she would be miles away by now! Damn it!" I knocked my head on the back of the tree. Note: That hurts.

I got up and took a deep breath. I had an idea, doubt it would work. "PERRINE! ARE YOU OUT THERE!?" Yelling, simple but effective, in most cases, this was not one of them. I got not a single response except for the rain pouring onto the ground. I collapsed to my knees. "Damn it...What was the point of trying? This was a complete failure." I looked to the sky. "I guess if I could choose my place to die and how, it would not be here. Hypothermia and in the middle of a muddy forest. I would prefer at a nice house, with some one I loved, at an old age. Now, I guess not." I got back up. "Or I could keep going, hope to find Perrine, and be the suicidal hero of the day." I made my way to the nearest field and continued to look around. "Now if I was Perrine, where would I stay for a rain storm?" I looked around for any old farms or building, I saw a small shed at the edge of the forest. I noticed a light from inside. "Perfect, how the hell did I not notice that? Oh, maybe it's because I was _in _the forest. Nice job Wolfgang, you're an idiot." Now I was talking to myself, sign of insanity, let's hope the shed was not a hallucination caused by insanity.

I did my best to run over to it, more like stomping through muddy earth just to move. "Fucking mud, fucking weather, fucking insane plan, fucking aliens, fucking anything apparently!" My annoyance was quite clear. I was not happy at all, but who knows, maybe that would change.

I managed to get to the shed, the shed was built a little bit above the ground by a few inches, it was more like a tiny hut then a shed, and it was a bit bigger when I got to it. Maybe it's bigger on the inside, or not.

I managed to open the heavy wooden door, what I saw I almost just took as my insanity playing tricks on me. There was a small furnace producing a small flame with the smoke pipe going out the wall. I saw a small bed, and on it was our favorite blonde witch. "Perrine!" My yelling apparently scared her and caused her to jump awake and point a pistol at me. "Hey! Friendly! Don't shoot! Or do that, depends on what you want!"

Perrine was visibly shaking; her outfit was covered in tears. A quarter of her jacket was missing. Revealing her injured arm and her side which looked all scratched up, she could barely hold the gun.

I slowly reached for her hand and took the pistol. She looked weak, and to equal that, she stumbled forward and I had to catch her. "Hey there, come on, let's get you back into that bed." I set her back in the bed. I looked around the room, her strikers no where to be seen.

I set the two guns I had on the floor and opened the bag and pulled out the medical supplies. I looked her over; noting the dark red spots covering what was left of her clothes. "Okay, Perrine, I'm going to remove the rest of your jacket, don't kill me later for this." I undid the buttons and even had to use the knife on my belt to cut some of it off.

I let it her lay on it, now, removing the jacket was more difficult then one might think. The injuries made it so when ever I tried to remove it, Perrine would moan in pain and grip the bed's edge. So a bit of morphine and she was out like a light, letting me remove the jacket without any more issues.

I used the rags to wrap up the injures the best I could and the bandages kept them in place. So, after an hour of work, Perrine lay there with most of her torso, her arms and even her legs covered in bandages. The only clothes she had on were her undergarments, those areas were fine, and I had no need to check. Mostly so she wouldn't completely kill me, and because I could see that there were no injures there.

I sat next to the bed, with the BAR in my hands. I turned on my ear piece and checked the signal, once I knew it was good, I started transmitting. "This is Wolfgang; I found Perrine and am waiting in a small shed near the previous field of battle. I had to do some basic first aid, sorry about taking the supplies with out asking. But, we are waiting here and once the storm clears up, we'll move out. Wolfgang, out." I looked back at Perrine. "Well Perrine, good thing I found you, you were in bad shape. I managed to save part of your jacket and your undergarments are just fine. I just don't have any spare clothing for you." I got up and looked around the small shed or cabin, had yet to decide what it was. I managed to find a small chest under the bed, when I opened it, it was the jackpot. It was an old set of clothing, definitely big enough for Perrine to cover her self once she got up.

The rain continued to pour and did not look like it would stop anytime soon. I kept my eyes out the window facing the field, watching for either the rest of the 501st or Neuroi, I was hoping for the first.

But as luck would have it, it was a Neuroi patrol. A few light walkers, they looked like the chassis of a Tiger tank, but with legs instead of tracks. I quickly snuffed out the fire and kept looking out the window, I was crouching instead of standing so they might not see me.

They were getting closer. "Oh shit." They were right in front of the building. I gritted my teeth and prepared for a fight. "Come on, go away you bastards." I also wanted not to fight. The odds of winning were very slim.

I peeked out the window to see they had begun to move again. "About bloody time." I breathed a sigh of relief. I sat down, leaning against the wall. "Bullet, well, laser dodged. Well Perrine, I swear, you'd think my insane methods would have gotten me a grave stone now. But, lucky me, it hasn't and I guess lucky you." The silence was getting the best of me, so I decided just to close my eyes and get some rest.

By rest, apparently that meant waking up ever five minutes from a nightmare, which was not enjoyable. So, I had to stay awake, keep an eye on Perrine. A few more hours passed and Perrine had yet to move at all.

I got up and stood next to the bed. "I am an idiot, truly I am." I looked down to Perrine. "I did this, just to save you, sure, risked my life. But, hey, I managed to get here. I swear, and I bet money on it. Sakamoto knew I was going to pull this. I mean, a Schwimmwagen was just sitting there on the beach, just sitting there, not suspicious at all I guess." I was too busy talking to realize Perrine had woken up. I caught her glaring at me.

I had a smile, but she didn't look to happy. "You're an idiot." Her strained voice was none pleased. But calling me an idiot, the guy who just saved you? I mean, come on, kind of rude.

I shook my head. "Alright, not the thanks I was expecting, but it could be worse. Oh, the only reason you're alive was because I risked my ass to save you." I took a steel cup form the chest and held it out the door. "I at least wanted a 'thank you.' What doses a guy have to do around here to earn some thanks? Apparently save the world." I went back over to the bed, I helped her sit up and I had to help her drink the water. "So, now that we had some water, can you move at all?" 

She attempted to move from the bed, but was met with pain, her faced scrunched up and she bit her bottom lip. "No, I don't think I can. We're going to have to wait till the others get here."

I tossed her the clothing from the chest; it was just a large white shirt and a long white skirt. I know Perrine is stubborn, but she wouldn't let me help her until she cried out in pain when she tried to get the skirt on. Then it was 'embarrassment road' for the both of us.

I took another look outside and noticed the rain, was in fact, still coming down like artillery shells on a Neuroi position. I groaned and rubbed my face. I looked down to see my clothes were still wet. I never cared till know, I was focused on helping Perrine. I looked to the chest to find a set of old farmers' clothes.

I blushed and looked to Perrine. "Uh...this might get a little awkward, well, more then it already has. Could you look away?" Perrine rolled her eyes and looked away. "Thanks." I then got my wet clothing off, tossed them by the furnace and put the clothes on. "Hope they don't mind us barrowing their clothes." I went over to the furnace and re-lit it, the fire warming up the room. "Well, if the rain stops before they get here, we could make it back to the car I brought."

Perrine shook her head. "How will I get to it? I can barely move you idiot."

I looked at her with a smile and a laugh. "Well, then I'd have to carry you then. With all this gear, and the clothes, I mean, you can't be that heavy. You don't look like you weigh that much." That earned a glare. "What? What did I say?"

She laid back down and looked at the ceiling. "You are such an idiot sometimes, what made you think you could pull this off?"

I tilted my head to the side and raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

She rolled her eyes again. "How would you pull this insane rescue mission off? Are you this stupid all the time? Or is it just when you're trying to be the big hero?"

I just laughed and smiled. "Well, it just who I am. No one gets left behind. That's what I fallow, and remember? I'm a Warlock, not a Wizard. I have my own rules; sure I'll fallow orders, just not exactly. They said I was not allowed to use my _striker_, and also staying at base while I recover. But, the thing is, I barely do much recovering when I get injured, I still do work. But another thing, I was not going to wait around for us to all get collected.

I was going to go out on some insane mission to save some one I care for, and that's no lie." I went back to the window and looked around the field. "We should get going; this isn't stopping any time soon. Oh, I was serious about carrying you, you can't move without being in pain. So, don't kill me later for this." I grabbed the supplies and my clothes, tossed what I could in the bag; put the guns on my back. Before she could protest, I picked her up bridal style. Note: She will kill me for this before the war kills me. "Alright, let's get going." I did strain to move, but I had to get her out of here.

I opened the door and peered out to check that it was clear. When I confirmed it was clear, I made my move out into the rain. "Sorry about this, but we have to get out of here before those Neuroi decided to take another look around here." I waited a moment to be sure that I wouldn't be attacked as I said something, when I was sure, I ran as fast as one could carrying a bag of clothes, ammo, and two guns.

We made it to the other side of the field and I took a moment to catch my breath. Perrine looked back and her eyes went wide. "Dunmore, run, now."

I looked back and made my decision. I set Perrine down behind a tree. "Stay here, here, take this bag. If you need it, there's still some morphine in there, a light dose won't make you as dozy but won't be as effective." I handed her the bag and took the BAR off my back. I checked the loaded magazine and turned to the approaching Neuroi, only two land walkers, looked like scouts. Small, fast deadly. I also gave my ear piece to her. "Perrine, try and reach them, I'll hold them."

Perrine looked at me with wide eyes and then glared at me. "Are you more then an idiot then I thought!? You're going to die! You don't have a chance!"

I grinned. "That's why I said I'd hold them, not kill them. Just tell me when you have them on the radio. I'll be back." I ran to the left, along the tree line. The red beams burning the land behind me. "Alright, let's dance." I make a quick turn towards them, I fired the BAR, emptying the magazine.

As I loaded another, the Neuroi managed to get a shot on me, with a quick step back. It only missed by a hair. I raised the gun and fired again, hitting their legs, trying to disable their movement.

I turned away, running into the middle of the field. It was dark out, lightning lit the field and the red spots on the Neuroi were like the eyes of a hungry lion hunting it's pray. Again, the beams streaked towards me, a quick shield and a slight movement saved me.

I managed to get to the other side of the field and behind the shed. I energized the next magazine and took aim. The barrel had steam rising from it due to the rain; I slowed my breaths and readied my shoots. Planning their destination before I knew where to shoot, I put my finger to the trigger and fried a burst.

The rounds hit the front most legs, crippling them before they could repair. I took that moment to jump on top of one. As I did, a red spot developed underneath me. "That's new." Before incineration, I jumped off and rolled to the ground. I fired another burst, hitting the back legs, but the back had a red spot appear and fired a beam right at me. I raised my shield and blocked it.

I had to run, so I did. I made it back to Perrine and took cover at the tree next to her. "They can develop new red spots. That's fucking cheating, how in the hell is that fair." I looked back to see them approaching. "Please tell me you have them on radio, please."

She shook her head. "No, not yet. I don't know what you did to the headset, but you messed up the frequency some how, how you managed that is beyond me." She tossed it back to me. "Give that rifle; I might as well help you." Without arguing with her, I tossed her the rifle and a few magazines.

I looked back and the Neuroi were closer. "Alright, do or die time. I never did want to live for ever!" I pulled out from cover and fired a stream of rounds towards them, acting as suppression. Perrine started to fire her own set of rounds down range.

The Neuroi fired back, blasting the trees to bits, turning what they hit to a chunk of ash. The splinters showered us, we continued to fire. I tried the radio, but only got a solid beep. A signal, I worked on it well I moved, keeping the Neuroi off Perrine.

The signal sparked to life. I got a solid line. "This is Major Wolfgang of the 501st! Dose anyone read me!?" I was desperate, even if it was a civilian radio; they could possible get a line to some military forces.

The response was indeed military. "This is Shindou Mie of the 508th Mighty Witches. I'm reading you Major Wolfgang. Are you in need of assist?"

I was not in the mood for sarcasm. "Cut the jokes, I need air support, where are you in relation to the 501st base?"

The radio went silent for a moment before she responded. "We're a few klicks out, what's your situation Major?"

I fired another burst at the Neuroi. "Well, I'm on the ground with a fellow witch here; she is currently unable to move on her own due to injuries. I was in no condition to use m striker, so I drove out to save her, my own insanity has yet to kill me!" I fired another burst. I looked up to the sky as it lit up with the lightning to reveal a light Neuroi. "Oh hell, my luck is running thin Ma'm! Neuroi contact high, I am already dealing with two land scouts. I need air support or I and my friend will be ash soon enough!" 

After another moment of silence, she responded. "Alright, I have a member going to contact the 501st. We'll be there shortly Major, hold on, help is on the way." The radio cut and I looked back to the approaching scouts, then to the Neuroi in the sky.

I took a deep breath, I had a plan, but it was suicidal. "Alright, only two magazines left and a pistol with only one clip. Oh, and my magic is feeling pretty low right now. Well then, no time like the present." I ran from the tree I managed to take cover behind while I was chatting on the radio.

I charged the Neuroi head on, firing blindly, hoping to hit enough bits off to expose the core. I chipped a bit off of one, saw the core, pulled out the pistol, aimed, and fired three shots. The core shattered and the Neuroi shattered into white shards. The other had a perfect shot on me and took it. I moved, but my side got a little more then grazed by it. I fell to the ground holding my side.

I looked to the Neuroi and aimed the pistol. "Come on then, kill me, you'll die soon enough." Before the Neuroi could fire its beam, rounds form a certain blonde Gallian in the trees interrupted it. It turned away from me and towards Perrine. "No, like hell you will!" I got up and clambered onto the Neuroi. I used my knife to cut at hit while I shot it with the pistol, ultimately only managing to piss it off. I tossed and bounced about, trying to remove me, but I planted my knife into its armor and held tight. "Can't get rid of me just yet you bastard, I'm too insane to die yet, and I've got a job to do!" A red spot surrounded the knife, I had to let go. "That's a bit cheap!" I was tossed off and landed on the ground with a wet 'thud.'

I moved over me and aimed to kill. "Alright, if my luck holds. You'll be dead." And so be it, the Neuroi was shattered a second later.

I heard the sound of a familiar modified P-51 mustang striker. "About damned time." I looked to see the rest of the 501st and what I assumed was the 508th coming inn behind them.

I made my way back over to Perrine. "Looks like helps arrived, come on, we got to get moving." I picked her back up and she left the rifle behind." I watched as the Neuroi above was quickly destroyed and they came down to meet with us.

I had Shirley and Miyafuji take Perrine. Sakamoto hovered in front of me. "Hey Major, nice to see you. Sorry about disobeying orders, but you've seen my file. I'm just the cliché suicidal-insane-hero guy of this story. I mean, you should have known I was going to pull this. Was it obvious?"

Sakamoto glared at me and shook her head. "You are an arrogant man Wolfgang, but, you're also a good man. So, I won't kill you, I'll have Minna decide what do to with you. Now, how are we going to get you back to base?" She held that grin that just meant she was going to have a shit-ton of punishment planned.

I grinned and looked around. "I think I'll just collapse from exhaustion and magic drain, if you don't mind." Before she could properly respond, I collapsed to the muddy ground with a shit eating grin on my face. Because, fuck it, I managed to survive this. I don't care what Sakamoto would do, I was planning on her doing something.

The next thing I remembered was waking up in the same bed from last time. Déjà Vu, I'll say that much. I looked to see Minna standing there. I gave a weak salute. "Hey Commander, hope you're not too pissed about what I did, I know you're going to be angry. But you have to admit, I managed to survive with only a scratch." My arrogance was going to get me killed along with my insanity.

Minna glared at me for a moment before gently smiling. "I must thank you Wolfgang, you managed to save Perrine and kill a Neuroi with blind luck." Her smiled turned more sinister. "But if you do this 'lone wolf' again, I won't hesitate on letting Mio have her way with you, and you really don't want to know what she does to the ones who disobey." Then her gentler smile returned. "But still, thank you, even though you disobeyed orders, you still managed to save Perrine and your self. Oh, and Mio didn't set up the Schwimmwagen, that was me. Now rest up, we've got training planned and you need to be in your best condition by then. Good bye for now Major Wolfgang." With that, she left the room.

I blinked a few times before speaking. "This whole base is insane; I think I'll be fine." I closed my eyes and waited for the training that was planned, for one thing I'm sure of. The training was going to hurt, _a lot. _Note: don't disobey orders in a way that you manage to impress your commander to the point of her being really terrifying well she shows her appreciation. So, a bit of rest and straight back to work, screw a full recovery, I got work that must be done, regardless of common sense. That seems to be a norm for me.

-lll-

**I hope you all enjoyed these last two chapters, a bit more character work and bit of fun with just how awesome a magic user can get when combined with a bit of 'headstrong' personality.** **I enjoyed writing these and I will see you all next time, this is Major Wolfgang, signing out for now. R AND R please.**

**Note: Next few chapters will be filler, such as a cave and one with a bug. Oh...Maybe I can do something else...*cue evil laughter***


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Thoughts, words, and actions.

-lll-

The sun hung in the sky as summer was just hitting the peak of the year. The hit today was low, but some humidity from recent storms had made it uncomfortable. Oh, the punishment for the insubordination, cutting wood for no real reason. I just had a large pile next to a cutting stump.

It was hotter then hell, I felt like I was going to melt at any moment. But, I had to continue the work till I had cut all two-hundred small logs. That's Sakamoto for you, giving a person an insane punishment, could be worse though. But, to beat the heat in a small way, I just removed my shirt. Now, I was not the most muscular man, I still had a decent bit of muscle and a maybe a one-pack. But that's what you get in the military, you might be weak one day, then after some heavy training, you're looking good.

Now, being in the middle of the small collection of trees on the base gave me the perfect privacy, unless you shared the base with the 501st. Which resulted in Lucchini popping out of a bush with a camera, taking a picture of me standing there with the axe resting on my shoulder and sweat rolling across my skin, and it was embarrassing.

When I noticed her, I tossed the axe at the tree near her, planting it in the tree. "Get back here Lucchini! I will smash that camera!" I chased her through the woods and managed not to trip on any roots sticking out of the ground.

As I left the woods I looked around for her. "That damned girl, I'll get her back for this." I sighed. "But I must get back to work first of all." I looked back to the woods and then to the runway, where the 501st was just standing there, I'm sure they were training, but don't take my word for it. "Oh..uh..."A blush filled my face. "Uh...I'll head back to work now...Sorry!" I did a quick one-eighty and ran back into the forest.

A few hours later, I had managed to get all the wood cut, I planted the axe in the stump and grabbed a bottle of water that I had nearby. I looked into the sky, and I saw the sun setting. "Well then, I guess it's later then I thought." I got all the wood into a set of boxes and pulled the first one with me, I had four boxes, but we only needed fifty, I hope.

I was just glad the damn thing had skids on it, not just a flat bottom. I got to the edge of the runway and dropped the rope. I sat down and closed my eyes. "I have to do that three more damned times. Remind me to never be the idiotic hero again, okay?" Speaking to no one in peculiar, I was surprised to hear a voice.

I opened my eyes to see Eila, the girl from Suomus, the one with the 'future' sight ability. "Don't be the idiotic hero again Wolfgang. There I reminded you." Oh, did I mention that she and that Sanya girl are very close, perfect come back material.

I smirked and looked at her. "Well, I'll remind you to keep your door closed, unless you _like _Sanya sleeping with you. Then I could make it so she goes to your room every night. What do ya' say?" I was answered with a slap to the face that left a nice red mark. "Deserved that one, I'll be honest." I got up and stretched my sore arms, still no shirt.

Eila looked away blushing. "Go put a shirt on you moron. Oh, and your cooking tonight apparently, don't ask why, Major Sakamoto just said you were cooking." With that she walked off.

I grabbed my shirt off the box and put it back on; I smelled my armpit and decided a shower would be a good idea. I don't use the baths; I use the showers that are there for the crew of ships that dock.

After a cleaning, I put of some fresh clothes, and headed towards the kitchen. I looked into the dinning room, I saw that barely anyone was here; I only saw Erica, Lucchini, Yoshika, and Lynnette. I put on an apron which was just plan black and stepped into the dinning room. "Alright, I guess you four will be the only ones to know what I am cooking today. It will be wundabar!" I got a laugh from Yoshika, Lynnette, and Erica. But Lucchini just glared at me. "What?"

She poked me with a fork and I back up. "It better be delicious, or I'll cook you!"

I tried my best to keep a straight face as I moved back. "...Yeah, that was the plan. I have dessert planned too, old family recipe." I moved back and leaned against the kitchen door. "I will be cooking a Karlsland special, Apfelpfannkuchen! Oh, that's apple pancakes for the ones who don't know Karlslandian. For dessert, a nice cherry pie, with a special ingredient that my own mother added to it, so I will do the same as her." I moved into the kitchen and went to work.

Now the Apfelpfannkuchen was easy, some basic pancake stuff and some apples, easy. Now, well I was doing that, I also was doing the pie, due to how long it would take to cook. Now, I got a bit distracted by the pie and left the pancakes sitting on the griddle, and some how they caught fire. "Oh shit! No! How is that possible!?"

By now everyone had gathered in the dinning room, thus hearing my yelling. "It's on fire! Oh! AH! I'm on fire! Hot, hot, hot, ouch!" I had managed to quell the fire after slightly toasting my shirt and almost setting the entire kitchen on fire. I had to re-do the pancakes and the cherry pie was left to cook. I got two large platters full of the pancakes out onto the table. "There, as the cost of my shirt and maybe some kitchen utensils, the Apfelpfannkuchen are complete! Enjoy, I'll go check the pie and be right back out."

I sat down at a seat next to Perrine and got a plate with a few pancakes. "So, opinions? Did I manage to forget the poison this time?" I was the only one smiling. "It's a joke; you really thought I put poison in the food? I mean, there was that one time, but it was more like it was under cooked, not poison. That left a few folks with stomach issues that day."

After a moment Lucchini grabbed my plate. "Hey! Get your own!" Before I could grab it back, she lifted up the camera and the developed picture; she covered the image of course. No need to waste good black mail material. "You cheeky little bugger. I'll get you back for that, you can bet on that." I just grabbed another plate and ate a bit of the food, I had surprised my self. I had managed to get them just right. I herd the oven ding. I got up and ran into the kitchen to retrieve the pie.

I came out and placed the large pie on the table, I had made it big enough so everyone would at least get two pieces. The secret ingredient had made the sweet cherry pie even sweeter.

I had Lucchini steal my piece, but I just let her without even caring. Erica leaned back in her chair and smiled. "That was so good! Almost as good as Yoshika cooking, but not even worthy of a contest against it, sorry, she still has you beat. Oh, you said your mother use to make this?"

I closed my eyes and nodded. "Yeah, she did. Before...I'll clean this up, don't worry about it." Before they could protest, I was in the kitchen with a load of dishes.

I kept working on the dishes; I had not noticed Minna walk into the kitchen. "Major Wolfgang." I did not respond. "Dunmore, is everything alright?"

I scrubbed at a plate. "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about it." I kept my face away from her view. Hoping she wouldn't see the tears.

Minna put her hand on my shoulder. "Dunmore, you do know we're here if you need help with anything, that's the point of a team, and a family. Promise me that you'll talk to someone if something is wrong, can you do that?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'll try." With that, Minna left, I could hear her on the other side of the door, telling the others what she knew. Guess she had to; everyone must have been worried, when they really shouldn't be.

I finished the dishes and set off to my room. I went in and laid on my bed. I took out a watch from my pocket. Inside was two names, one was scratched and the other was faded. The first name was 'Wilhelm Wolfgang' and the other only had the last name. "I don't know what to do after this, what's left for me? Just war and sacrifice."

I closed my eyes and slowly fell asleep. The dreams were different; I was at the base, no, above it. I was in the middle of a fight; the others were flying around me, firing at a blurry Neuroi. As if it was not even there. I watched the beams strike each one of them down. The fire enveloped the sky, it turned blood red. I was forced to watch them die, one by one. My sight faded and then I was blinded by the sun, I looked down to see a body. It revealed to be Perrine, then more bodies, it was the others. Caskets slowly replaced them, but one casket was open. I went over to it to find me, in the casket. My dead lifeless body, burning, flames whipping out of the casket, the flames made me stagger back through a hole into a void of blackness. I fell, hopeless. A light, I closed my eyes yet it still pierced my vision, a bit of hope, it might be, or a bloody truth of a war to end so poor. For a life for one and a thousand to be spent on a field of red against a tide of darkness and fire, to be lost within ones own terror, to fall back and die without a fight. A worthless light, a violent end, and a peaceful conclusion, all to be burned away within the blink of an eye, it will all be lost within time then regained with the thought of a fight and the rising of a force, then a silence when it is done. Blood, skin, steel, destruction, and tears, all to be shed by the end, that might not be seen by few and by all.

I reopened my eyes to the dark room; I looked around and out the window, I found it was just a clear night sky with a sun tip peering over the horizon, not a single cloud, just stars. I opened the window and vomited, I felt dizzy, and I fell back to the floor. I felt my knees give way to the soft floor. Tears were pouring, without my word or thought. I lay on the floor, crying, it was clearing, it let me think.

I got up and went to the door. I left my room and staggered down the halls towards the stairs, to the hanger, out to the runway. I walked till I found the edge, the rocks and the water crashing below. I sat there, for how long I did not know. But when I looked back up, I saw the sun rising above the horizon. I heard steps behind me, I looked back to see Sakamoto standing a few feet away.

She held a frown as she looked at me. "Dunmore Wolfgang, a man with a home lost. Feeling that he must loose his life for others to go back, when he is this wrong, why dose he fight?" She looked to me, a caring look in her eyes. "Tell me Wolfgang, why do you fight?"

I looked to her with a sickly look upon my face. My voice felt choked. "I...I don't know...Why..." I got up and looked back to the waters below. "I fight, to...Die? Is that it?" I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked over to see Sakamoto with a serious look, a disciplined look; I looked her in the eye. The amount of history you can get from a person, just by looking them in the eye.

She shook her head. "No Dunmore, not to die. You already know why through your actions, your idiotic actions."

It took a moment to click, but when it did, it was still foggy, but I now had an idea. The time I showed the pictures at dinner, the time I tried to give them cover fire when Perrine went down, and then my suicide mission where I managed to rescue her and almost getting my self killed doing so. I fought for them, my friends, my family, the ones I care for.

I looked at Sakamoto with a small smile. "I don't know what I will do after this war, but I know what I'll do during it. I'll fight, for you, and the others. I'll risk my life to make sure you all can go back and tell your kids a story or two. _If_ I don't survive this, make sure I'm at least remembered, okay? Can you do that for me?"

Sakamoto smiled and punched me in the shoulder, knocking me off balance. She laughed with that trademark laugh she has. She helped me up and nodded. "Don't worry about dying; we'll make sure that won't happen. Now, I still believe you have some lumber to move. I suggest you double time it."

I gave a salute and paused before running off. "Thanks Mio, what would I do without the 501st. Most likely be in another squadron, or not, who knows." I ran off to do the work that I was assigned.

It took a few hours and pause for breakfast, but I got it done.

I took a quick shower and got a fresh bit of clothing on, which were just some black shorts and a black shirt. I went to work on my striker, trying to see how I could improve the magical usage and what not.

I listened to Shirley as she explained how she modified her striker to break the sound barrier, now that day was an interesting one. I continued to work on it until there was an attack; it was easy, a little too easy. But, we didn't mind, we've been having some tough ones recently and we were fine with a simple kill.

As the day came to an end, we were talking about what we would all do after the war was over while at dinner. Everyone had there answers, even though some were vague, such as Eila. She said something about just taking some time off while stealing glances at Sanya. No idea what that was about.

But then the question came to me. I took a moment to think, but I had no real idea. "I really don't know, never put much thought to it, I'll be honest. What is there to do?"

My answer apparently was a surprise to them; Shirley just looked at me like I was making not a lick of sense. "What do you mean? There are things you can do, like, I don't know...rebuild your home or something." Silence fell upon the room.

I glared at Shirley. "Really? What's there to rebuild, my homes gone!" I stood up and slammed my fist on the table. "Really, what would give you the idea I still had a home to go back to? I'm serious, what the hell gave you the thought that I had something to rebuild, it's all gone, just ash and bits of stone. Maybe a few bones are left, maybe if I sift through the ashes, I'll find something!" I sat back down and closed my eyes, I rubbed my temples.

The room was silent. "I'm sorry, that was uncalled for." I felt like jumping out of the chair and running to a window and jumping out that.

Shirley began to laugh; everyone just looked at her like she had lost her mind. "What the hell are you saying? Of course you have something to come back to, might not be original home and family, but its something." She pointed to the others in the room. "Here they are. Something to come back to; look around you, its right here, a family, a new home, do you see it? Might not be the perfect family, but its something. What about everyone else here, what have they lost, none of us mentioned it, and when we get to you, you totally flip out. I don't really know how you feel, but I can only imagine how awful and painful it is to know you have no home to rebuild or parents to return to." Her words were right, I never expected this from Shirley, but it's a surprise everyday from this place.

I looked around at the faces in the room, each one making me smile even more. I started to laugh and tear up. "I...I don't know what to think, but, you're right. I have people to come back to after this damned war. So, I'll make this promise here and now." I stood up and grabbed my cup of tea. "I promise, after we finish taking back Orussia, that we will without question just have a big get together and help each other one at a time with any problem that they have. Who else wishes to make this promise, because once this war is over, I'll wait for you and you for me. We are a team, we are friends, and we are a family. We are the 501st. That will never change, and no matter the issue, we will be there for one another. Can I get an 'Oorah' or your nation's version of that?" A set of cheers and smiles, a promise was made that night. A promise to be there when ever we needed each other, a promise that will never be broken, not even death will break it, only strengthen it.

I looked to Perrine and smiled again, she looked away with a blush. I just laughed and went into the kitchen and grabbed a few bottles of fine whiskey. Note, I was saving those for the liberation of Gallia, but I can order more. I was surprised they let me order some in the first place.

We were the fighters of the sky, we have seen our homes burn, and we have seen families torn apart. That is why we fight. To bring them back, or to fight in their memory, very simple belief if there ever was one, I don't think so. A striker, a gun, and I'm ready. Just point me in the direction of the next Neuroi and I'll knock it out of the sky, but not alone, I have a team, no, a _family_.

We had our drinks and had a few hilarious results. I had to note to never let Mio near any alcohol ever again; she just tackled the commander in a tight hug. Sanya had a strange reaction to it, she just got clingy to Eila, which got a little awkward when they started getting a little _too _into it. Had to keep them from doing anything they might regret, I used to drink quite often, so I could hold my liquor. Some of the others on the other hand, such as Yoshika, she was just keeping a tight grip around Lynnette.

After having to keep a few of them from doing some _interesting_ things, which got really awkward as we moved them to their beds. Like Mio not letting go of Minna and Minna doing the same with Mio, and same thing with Eila and Sanya. This made me question the sanity of our little family. I, Shirley, and some how Perrine were the only ones able to keep most of our senses in a partial straight line, which is saying a lot due to how much alcohol was in that whiskey.

Shirley had to carry Lucchini to her own room and I was left with Perrine. "I am never letting you people near alcohol again, at least until we liberate Gallia, which we will. I promise you that." Perrine had lost her balance and stumbled to the floor, in such scraping her knees on the carpet.

Now, please note this, alcohol effects how you think. With Perrine, normally she's dignified and very serious about everything, I mean _everything_. But the alcohol made her act a little less mature.

She cried a little and looked at me, she even blamed me. I was forced to carry her to her room when she finally passed out. I laid her down and left the room, I made my own way to my room were I happily collapsed in my bed and awaited the reactions tomorrow morning. No one should feel too bad; it was fine alcohol, the good stuff. None of that cheap shit, only the best for my family on a celebration of sorts.

I was going to get my ass kicked by Minna tomorrow; I knew I would, no doubt. But, for now, I enjoyed an alcoholic induced sleep with pleasant dreams, I couldn't really make them out, but they seemed good. No death at all, that's an improvement I think. For now, sleep, then tomorrow, work, simple as that.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A few words changes things.

-lll-

As I opened my eyes, the memories from last night flooded my mind. I looked at the clock, it was only six-thirty AM. How I woke up at this time was beyond me, I can only expect the others to be a little less compliant with the time.

I slowly got some clothes on and went out the door. The hallway was quiet and the base was peaceful, something that we needed, some pace and quiet. We do enough, we deserve some relaxation, if the recent events aren't evidence enough, it would only be fair.

I went into the kitchen and grabbed a pan and some eggs. Might as well make them breakfast to apologize for any strange or painful moments from last night or this morning.

The first ones to enter the dinning room were Minna and Mio, who I just lazily waved at. They were most certainly blushing, I mean, redder then a tomato. They kept stealing glances at each other till everyone else entered the room, for Lucchini, it was for the food.

I got a few harsh glances, but the one from Gertrud was as if she was going to get up and strangle the life out of me. Hartmann was just laughing to the point of having issues trying to breath, she was bothering Barkhorn with what I assumed the events from last night. The things she did should never be spoken about, no matter how mature you think you are, no one wants to remember seeing _that._

A few awkward hellos and food was served. I looked to Minna and Mio. "So, what is on the agenda today? I have to call up General Maloney later to discuss a few things; I can't discuss what it is, a bit classified. But, what's everyone else up to today?"

The answers were fairly normal, Shirley tinkering with her striker and Lucchini just planning to sleep or laze around. Yoshika and Lynnette said something about trying to combine Fuso and Britannia foods in some way. Gertrud was going to force Hartmann to train. Minna and Mio would be working with Gertrud, and Eila and Sanya asked me to be a guest on a radio show they had, something called 'Starlight Stream' or something of that sort. I said 'yes' of course, why not, maybe it would be fun.

After breakfast we all went our separate ways. I headed to the communications room and called up the General. "Sir, sorry about not calling yesterday, got distracted by a few things. How is the progress of the project?"

The general snickered. "It's going splendid Major Wolfgang, and I must thank you for your support in this, I doubt the other Witches would like how this will turn out, but it's for the best. You understand this, that's why you'll be in charge of it once it's set up properly."

I smiled. "Yes Sir, thank you Sir. I do understand that the 501st as out lasted its usefulness, shall we begin the plan in a few weeks?"

The general gave another laugh. "Oh Major, I do enjoy having you on the inside, not a single question of my orders, very obedient, I like it. Now, go, if you're on this line too long, they might suspect something. Have a good day Major; I'll see you in a week or two." The line went silent as he hung up, as did I.

I chuckled and gave a sinister smile "Oh they thought they could trust me, how foolish they are. Easily turned by simple events, words, and acts."

I left the room and made my way to the hanger. I met Shirley there, were she asked me the same question form last night; this time I had an answer. "I shall move to Gallia and live out my military life as a connection between Gallia and Karlsland. It shall be enjoyable." 

She looked at me with a board expression. "Alright, but what about some one to settle down with, I've seen how you look at Perrine~. She might be a tough one Dunmore, even a wolf can't get its meat easily, and it must hunt."

I turned to face Shirley with a blush on my face. "W-What?! Why Perrine?! Yes, I'll admit, she is attractive, but no way. I would rather not waste my time with such things. So just drop it." I went back to work, even if that meant acting like I was working on my striker so Shirley wouldn't bother me.

She laughed and went to her own work. "Sure thing Dunmore, you sly dog, I've seen how you look at her. I'm just saying."

I was so close to smacking her over the head with a wrench. Just before that, I was pulled away by Eila. "Hey! What the hell!?"

She looked at me and grinned. "Come on, the radio show with a guest can't work without the guest." 

I just surrendered and let her drag me along; figuratively of course, I had to walk up the stairs. As we got to the room, Sanya was waiting for us. "Hey Sanya, did you tell Eila to come and tear me away from what I was doing?"

Sanya looked to Eila. "Eila! Is that true?" Sanya had her equivalent of 'puppy dog eyes'

Eila rushed for an apology and quickly took a seat at the seat next to Sanya. I sat down across from them and looked around the room; the thing that caught my attention was a small bag full of what looked like mail. "Well, it seems you have mail."

Eila turned the radio on and started off the show. "Hello everyone, Eila and Sanya of the 501st here. Today we have a special guest, last week we had our commander, Minna, now we have Major Wolfgang. The male witch of our little family, and quite the interesting person, you've sent some mail for us. Now, we'll respond to it!" 

I began to laugh. "Oh this will be exciting! Come on! First bit of mail, bring it on!" We went through a few questions, not many because they only started this last week and they might not continue it, not many people are tuning in as they thought they would.

Some of the questions were embarrassing, but some were hilarious. Such as the ones about Eila and Sanya, those were the best ones. The ones I disliked were all about me and a pairing or what my thoughts were on the other witches. The ones about Sanya were tossed into a nearby fireplace, even before I had the chance to read them.

It was a good time waster, my guest time was over so I left the room to go back to attended to my duties. I checked up on everyone and made a quick inventory on the armory. Then I remembered the pack next to my striker unit, I had completely forgotten about it!

I grabbed it raced into the dinning room where I placed it in the center of the table, I check the items for breakage, and thankfully everything was intact. I had gotten Yoshika to call everyone in, and thankfully they were able to come and receive the gifts.

I had everyone in there and I clapped my hand together. "Well then, hello everyone, I am sorry about this, but, I have a good reason!" I pointed to the large pack and unclipped the cover. "Now, last time I was in Britannia, I got a few gifts for everyone. A bit of a thank you if you will, you know, just helping me out with thing. I got to show my thanks some how." I gave out the items and each one was hand picked by me, with the help of a store clerk or two.

But each one was aimed at that person. So a pillow from an Orussian tailor that was top notch, or a letter opener that resembled a katana for Mio. The gifts were all accepted quite well, but the moment was interrupted by the Neuroi alarm ringing out.

We all made our way to the hanger and prepared for take off. Once out in the sky, we made our way to the target, it was a large type Neuroi, moving fast towards us.

If we didn't get to it, it would be able to get to the mainland and reek havoc upon the people living there, lives would be lost. This is the same with many Neuroi that come, but never a large type, not one like this.

It was making a straight line right towards the coast, no city was in its path, and it was trying just to test our defenses. Not an attack, just a probe. This was confirmed when we intercepted it and it turned back. We gave chase and fallowed it over land for a few minutes till it stopped and opened fire on us.

It was shaped like a bullet, with six wings protruding from the back end, the strange thing is, when it engaged us, it went vertical and the wings separated from main structure and fanned out in front of the Neuroi.

I looked to Mio and waited for the signal to attack, but as perusal, before we could fire. It let loose a wild stream of red beams, our shields kept most of us safe. But Mio's shield was cracking, I had moved in front of her with my shield. "Major, fall back, your shields are weak, you are unable to defend yourself. So I suggest you fallback for the moment and identify the location of the core."

Mio hesitated before pulling back and removing her eye patch to locate the core with her magic eye. "We might have a problem! The core, it split into the wings! Right in the middle of each one, but there is still part of the core inside the main body!"

I looked to the wings and formulated a plan. "Perrine, I want you to let loose some lightning, try knocking those wings out of balance and giving us a chance to strike. Barkhorn, Hartmann, you two will attack from the left and right flank to keep it distracted. Yoshika, Lynette, you're the sniper team. Pull back a bit and get ready to fire. Shirley, Lucchini, you two and I will go straight through the middle. Eila, Sanya, you two will get behind it and hit it with some heavy artillery." With the orders sent, the plan was executed perfectly.

To a degree, the Neuroi began to spin its wings and thus creating a strong wind, blowing the forward strike team back. It fired behind it towards Eila and Sanya, making them pull back while still launching a few rockets. Barkhorn and Hartmann hit there targets, Hartmann used her ability to disrupt the gust the wings were generating. Thus allowing me, Shirley, and Lucchini the ability to push forward and hit the wings, taken only three of the six down, thus giving us the advantage and the chance to hit the main body.

We managed to expose the core within the body and Lynnette managed to make a perfect shot, destroying the main body, which left the last three wings. Which combined into a three pointed star of some sort, it had gained speed, and it just sped through us, going inland.

We gave it chase and strafed the wings, destroying the last three cores. The sky was filled with the white shards and the mission was complete. That was until Sanya detected an incoming target, unsure of it being a Neuroi, we let it get closer.

When it got to us, it _was _a Neuroi, but it was shaped like a witch. It flew to Yoshika; she lowered her gun and looked at the strange Neuroi.

I held my arm up. "Hold fire, I repeat, hold fire." The Neuroi got closer to us and Mio decided to attack it, resulting in it retaliating against her.

A beam was shot out and it pierced her shield, injuring her greatly. The situation went to shit real quickly. Perrine quickly grabbed Mio as she fell, she let Yoshika start the healing process, but she strained to complete it, she struggled as we got back to base.

Rushing Mio to the medical room, we waited outside with Minna as Mio went in with Yoshika continuing her healing. We were all worried, but the commander was blaming her self for this.

Apparently she had tried to keep Mio from flying anymore, but she had failed. She had an issue from making a decision that was of life or death. She left the area and walked back to her office. Which I had fallowed her, despite what she might say.

I got to her door and knocked. "Minna, are you in there? You said if I had any issues I could talk with you, and that goes the same way. Come on, talk to me here, I can't help you if you don't." I waited and the door opened.

Minna stood by her desk, holding a Walther PPK. "I tried, it my fault she's injured. I tried to convince her, but...now this."

I put my hand on her shoulder. "Minna, she'll be fine. We all know Mio; she'll be up and around kicking ass within the week. That is if what the general has planned goes faster then what we want." I muttered the last part, hoping she would and wouldn't hear it.

Minna turned around and looked my in the eyes. "What would you do, if some one you cared for could die because you keep sending them out to fight when you know their too weak to do so."

I was taken back by the question, but I understood what she meant. "Well, I would leave it up to them, if they were skilled enough, they would know they could hold their own. But if not, then I would still let them decide. Mio made a decision, and she knew what could happen." Minna looked to the ground; I tipped her head up by the chin. "Hey, where's that Minna from the night you sang. A smile on her face and a look that was full of care for her team, her family. Where's she at? Do you know, I think we'd rather have her then this one, right?"

I got a small smile, wasn't much, but it did the job. "But...I..."

I cut her off. "No, enough of that, now then, let's head back and see if she's in a stable condition. I'll go get in contact with the general and tell him what happened. I'll be there in a bit."

I watched her walk out and I headed to the communications room. I dialed the number and got a hold of him. "Sir, its here, the Neuroi humanoid is here and tried to make contact with Miyafuji. But Major Sakamoto attacked it and is now severely injured. I suggest you have it ready by tonight, get it here at least by tomorrow afternoon."

A light chuckle was heard on the other line and I could almost feel Maloney's sick smile. "Well then, that eliminates the issue of the Major, I know she would have tried to rally the other against us. I want them to gather in the hanger tomorrow morning Major, or shall I call you 'Colonel' Wolfgang? I'll see you tomorrow."

I smiled. "Of course Sir, it will be a pleasure." I hung up and walked back to the medical area.

Apparently Yoshika had used up a lot of her magic so she was lying in another bed. Mio was in a stable condition and everyone had gone to their rooms for the night, only after grabbing a maybe a little bit of food before shutting their doors.

Yoshika was sent to her room and grounded for not attacking the Neuroi, and so was I for telling the others to hold their fire. No matter, I would be in command of the base by the end of the day tomorrow.

I sat in my room cleaning my M1911 pistol. It was going to be a fun day tomorrow; the witches will be replaced by technology, no need for human errors. Just perfect attacks against our Neuroi targets, not a second thought, a perfect soldier, no use for emotions, just war.

A smile crept on to my lips as I looked out the window to see Miyafuji flying off, I decided to fallow her, a plan must go perfectly, so all personnel that would cause issues, would have to be...eliminated.

-lll-

**Next time on Book 1: A red sky**

**Betrayal, confusion, and the fall of the 501st. A dark tides rises, and will now crash down upon the 501st like a fire to a forest. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Harsh truth

-lll-

I fallowed Miyafuji at a distance, so not to be seen, once I had confirmed her arrival at a hive that sat above the water; I headed back to the base. It had been a few hours, so he sun was now hanging in the sky, approaching ten.

When I got there, Minna was standing in the hanger, none too pleased about me disobeying her orders. I landed my striker and put away my weapon. I gave the commander a salute. "Well then, it seems I am not the only one to have disobeyed an order. Miyafuji went out to find it, and that she did, she found it at a hive above the water. Now, I must ask you to gather everyone into the hanger. The general will be here soon enough and he asked me to do so. I understand Mio won't be able to join us due to her condition, but the general dose not care. Another obstacle put aside for later." My tone was cynical and sarcastic. "So, go now, I'll be right here commander. Go, go get them." I shooed her away and she went to grab everyone. I held a smile of ill content and betrayal. "Oh, this was too easy."

Everyone had gathered after a few moments. Barkhorn glared at me as if she wanted to kill me. "What's the meaning of this Wolfgang?! Why dose the general want us _here_ for when he gets here?"

I looked at her and laughed, not a happy laugh but as one should know now, sarcastic. "Oh Barkhorn, always the violent one, you will all be told once he arrives. Miyafuji is probably dead by now. That makes one down, ten more to go."

What I said shocked Lynnette. "How could you say such things!?" She walked up to me. "What are you doing Dunmore?" Tears were starting to peek out of her eyes.

I chuckled as I raised my hand and back handed her, dropping her to the floor. "Shut it you insolent worm. You were always too soft for war Bishop. Too damned caring, always thinking what others thought of you, your little fear made you weak, not suitable for a soldier, you should be dead by now one would think. Tsk, tsk. I had such high hopes, that maybe the general could use you some how in his little project" As Barkhorn made a move towards me; I took out my M1911 and pointed it at Bishop who was still on the floor. This stopped Barkhorn in her tracks. "Now, now, we wouldn't want poor little Lynette her to have her pretty little face splattered on the floor now. Would we?" I smiled at them. I crouched down to Lynette's level and held the gun to her head. "Do you fear death, well, do you? You're a big strong witch; a gun to your head shouldn't mean much." She was now crying. "Oh wow, you're going to cry now. Really? You're a fucking witch!" I kicked her in the gut. "Suck it up!" I got back up and pointed the gun at the rest of them. "I really am sorry about this, but my home was destroyed and I lost my family because the witches were too damned slow. Oh you're thinking now about how nice I was before, my 'family' in Liberion and now here. Ha! What a joke, which makes me sick really, pitiful. Come get your friend here, we might need you alive for a few more moments." I allowed them to take Lynette. Eila glared at me and clenched her fists.

"You won't survive this! I promise you that!" Her anger made me laugh.

I moved towards Sanya while keeping the gun pointed at the others. I took out another gun, a simple Walther PPK. "Commander, you should really watch your guns better. Who knows if someone might use them against you, this might happen!" I planted the gun against Sanya's forehead. "So Eila, you want to say that again. I could blow your little girlfriends head off if you want!" I let out a laugh that made even my hair curl.

Sanya was shaking and tears pouring from her eyes. "Oh little dear Sanya, too weak to really speak, how disgraceful, a soldier who can't speak. What dose the brink of death feel like? Mhm?" I smiled and put my finger on the trigger. "Bang!" Sanya jumped back and I laughed again. "Oh this is too good!" I moved them all to the entrance of the hanger, keeping both pistols trained on the group, corralling them into a tight group.

I heard footsteps behind me; I looked over to see Mio standing there, with her little sword in her hands. "Oh, Major! Oh good of you to join us, why don't you drop the sword and join the others, Mhm?" She placed the weapon on the ground and limped her way over to Minna and the others.

Sanya was now a crying mess and Lucchini was just tightly hugging onto Shirley, muttering something about...Wanting this terrible dream to end. I just laughed. "Really, you witches are just so weak!" I looked to Lucchini and smiled. "Come here little, get over here or I shoot your tit pillow!" She reluctant came over to me. "Do I scare you?" I grabbed her hair and pulled on it. "**Do I scare you!?" **She screamed and I just pistol whipped her in the head, knocking her out. "You can have her back now. The general said not to kill you, said nothing about having a little bit of fun, nothing sexual, I'm no savage." I smiled as I saw a convoy of trucks pulling onto the runway. One carried what I presumed the project.

The lead jeep stopped behind the group of witches. General Maloney exited with two other soldiers. Soldiers from the trucks spread out and were setting up different sets of equipment. One soldier came to Maloney and saluted. "Sir, the Warlock is almost operational. We also have an issue Sir, the Akagi is approaching the base, should we tell it to change course due to Neuroi presence Sir?"

The general smiled. "Sure, tell them to keep their distance, and I want the Warlock full operational by the end of the day." The general came over to me and saluted. I was busy pointing guns at the 501st. "Coronel Wolfgang, I see you've gathered them, and possibly scarred three of them for life. Oh, it is sad, Barkhorn will never see her sister again, and she just woke up too." Maloney and I shared a laugh. "Alright Wolfgang, what shall we do with the Witches, your choice."

I smiled and laughed. "You are too kind General. Now, execution would be too easy. Just toss them in a cage or some sort of prison. I'll go talk to the Akagi." I walked off towards the communications room.

I left Maloney to imprison the witches; this was all going to plan. I got on the radio with the Akagi. "Hey Akagi, I see your in the waters near here, you should keep a good distance, we have some Neuroi with...stealth technology, yeah that's it. So, we're trying to get them down. Alright?" 

The radio sparked with life of a receiving message. "This is the Akagi, we read you. We'll keep our distance."

Without another thought, I cut the connection and went back down to the hanger, where I found the Witches in little cages. They let Shirley, Lucchini stay together and the same thing with Eila and Sanya. "How adorable, like little dolls in boxes." I turned to one of the soldiers and smiled. "What do you think boy?"

The soldier looked at me and shook his head. "I think you have a sick sense of humor, and I hate the witches, but this is just so perfect. I mean-" He stopped mid-sentence as I shot him in the chest.

I laughed. "Don't tell me what I already know lackey! Now you're dead, so easy!" I went over to Perrine's cage. "Hey there, sorry about all this, but it had to be done. It's time for men with proper power to take back control and fight themselves instead of worrying about you damned witches. You know." I reached into the cage and stroked her cheek. "I liked you the most; maybe I'll kill you first. Bang! Bang!" She flinched and I laughed.

I looked to see Mio glaring at me. "Hey Major!" I went over to her cage. "You don't look too happy. I know, you want me dead, blah, blah, blah. I know how you feel. "I tried not to laugh, but failed."No I don't, because I'm not in a cage!" I walked away and sat at a table with a glass of wine and some fruit. "Might as well get comfortable Miyafuji will be here soon. I'll put her in Lynette's cage just to be nice." Oh, speak of the devil, there she was. Coming on in, landing, and having a few gun pointed at her. "Hey Miyafuji! Hope you don't mind, but I'm going to need you to go in this cage." As I opened the cage door, she was pushed in.

By now Lynette had decided to awake from her pain induced slumber. "Yoshika, why are you here?" Her voice was strained and she did her best to look at her friend.

Yoshika hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry Lynn...I'm so sorry. If I hadn't left, I might have been able to help you."

This made me cackle. "No you wouldn't, I might have shot you!" I sat back down at me chair. I had a truck pulled into the hanger so I could listen to the radio.

I looked at the set of cages, nine in all, three holding two. I smiled at my achievement. "Oh this was too easy, why didn't you try and take me down? It would have been fun. Maybe some blood shed? Oh, so fun!" I danced around until I was yelled at by Barkhorn. "Oh that's just rude! Well then, let me show you what happens when someone is rude to me." I went over to Hartman's cage and dragged her out by the hair. "Come here Ms. Ace!" I pressed her against Barkhorn's cage. "Say hi Barkhorn, it's your little slut!" I press my gun against her head. "Be rude one more time! I dare you!"

Hartmann was trying to struggle against me; I just smacked her in the head. "Stop it! That is extremely rude you little shit!" I kept her in front of the cage. "So Barkhorn, what shall I do? Mhm?" I smiled again and laughed. "Hurry up and answer! I might do something a little dirty...mmmm..." I gave a little lick to Hartmann's cheek. "Ohhh, sweet like candy...Delicious."

Hartmann didn't try and move. "Sorry about that, got a little _too_ insane there, let me toss you back in your cage!" I dragged her to her cage and tossed her in. "Much better."

I sat back down and bobbed my head in tune to the music. "Oh, I love this song, Karlsland classic." I ate some fruit and drank some wine. "Do you girls want some food? Yeah, one moment." I looked over to a group of soldiers and smiled. "Hey! You guys! Get the cooks to whip these girls up some food, nothing nasty, some meat, and veggies. You know, not shit, the good stuff. We may be keeping them prisoner, but we must treat our guests with some respect." Without question the soldiers went off to do as they were told.

I looked back to the girls with a small frown. "I'm sorry about this, I really am. I have to do this, it's part of the plan. Maybe not the cages, but it adds to it." My voice was normal again, which took them by surprise. "Don't worry; I won't do anything worse then what I did to you Erica, I..." Before I could continue, the soldiers were back, that means back to insanity. "Ah! Wundabar! The food has arrived and it looks good, meat, veggies, potatoes, and even some nice water. Eat up; you'll need your strength!" I looked to the soldiers and then outside the hanger to see the sun lowering. "You guys go get some sleep; I can handle the little bitches." The soldiers tried to protest but I cut them short. "Go! Or I might slip on the trigger!" hey just quickly made their way out of the room.

I looked back to the girls, with sorrow upon my face, tears threatening to pour out. "I am so sorry...I can't...nothing will make up for this, I hope you will forgive me in time. You can beat the living hell out of me later...but, for now. I must be his lap dog. But, they made one mistake, taking my insanity as the truth." I went over to Lynette and Yoshika's Cage. I undid the lock and opened it. "Come on out, get in the truck, you are all leaving, I will handle the general." I opened all the cages. One by one, I let them out. I looked to Minna. "I am truly sorry, forgive me, please." Tears were now dripping from my eyes. I handed Minna her Walther PPK and Shirley my M1911. "Take these, but first I need you to knock me out, make it look authentic. Do it, they'll be here soon." Without another word, Minna whacked me over the head with the gun and I blacked out.

I woke up to find a group of soldiers in the hanger and General Maloney looking displeased. "I expected better from you Wolfgang, now I will make you hunt your own friends down. Go take a gun and some men, do not disappoint me."

I bowed and grabbed a Gewehr 43 sniper rifle, a pistol, and a few clips and magazines of ammo. The soldiers I was assigned had Lee-Enfield's. "Come on, we are to only take one car, be quick." We got in a Jeep and sped off towards the main land.

I had to hunt them down, fortunately, they had a plan, and so did I. We sped into the country, and then stopped a half a mile from the base. I stopped the car and got out. "Stay here, I'll be back." I grabbed an extra rifle from the jeep and walked into the woods.

I walked till I found the truck, perfect plan. I raised my arms. "I surrender, I am now _your _prisoner, and I expect to be treated fairly. That is, if you want to kick me in the balls, that is understandable." Without a warning, I was kicked in the ball by none other then Barkhorn. "Ah shit! Christ Barkhorn! I know I deserve it, but I do want kids at some point in my life. Damn it." I lay on the ground for a moment before Barkhorn helped me up. The others came out of the trees and I was greeted by stares of death. If a single look from a person could kill, I would be dead twelve times over.

I tried to speak, but no words came out. "I...I..." I collapsed to my knees, my facade falling, tears pouring out. "Damn it! I knew he would do something, but that...Oh god...I wouldn't hold it against you if you wanted to shoot me right now. It would save me the pain of remembering this."

I was given a moment to collect my self and I sat in the truck. I looked at Lynnette, Sanya, Lucchini, and Erica. I looked away, as if I had just killed them in cold blood. "I am sorry; I know that almost means nothing. But I didn't want to do that, I never would." I looked to Sanya, she was still shaking. "Oh god no...Sanya...I...please forgive me...I would have done something differently if I could, believe me, I would! He said he would have you all killed if I didn't cooperate!" I looked to the others. "But now, you will want me dead for my miss guided actions." I gave them my Gewehr 42 and the M1 I had. "There are a group of soldiers in a jeep nearby, we can kill them, take their guns, and then take our home back."

I got a few smiles, and some nods. Minna stepped in front of me. "Dunmore, what you did, was uncalled for and you will answer for that at a later date. For now though, we will take back our home. That includes you."

I smiled at this and took and deep breathe, I looked to Hartmann again and waited for her. She gave me a smile. "Well, you could of done worse I guess. You didn't want to do it, so I'll forgive you." She gave me a hug and then punched me in the shoulder. "But you owe us more of that pie!"

I raised my hand up in mock surrender. "Alright, you got me Ma'm., I'll make you the pie. Just don't kill me!" This earned a laugh.

We all had a laugh and then set off towards the jeep. It was me, Minna, Barkhorn, and Hartmann. Shirley was left with the group. We stayed behind the trees while I ran to the jeep. "Holy hell! Those little bitches are fucking daemons!" The soldiers got out of the jeep and came towards me. "No! Stop, don't come closer! I might be infected! They grew claws and almost got me, they might have landed a good hit, I don't know. Just stand still, oh, and keep your guns pointed at me, I might turn. Oh, and I'm sorry about what's about to happen, you work for Maloney and you want my family dead." I hipped out my pistol and fired two shots and the others in the trees fired into the soldiers, killing them. "Okay, simple as that, no one will care they're dead. Grab their guns and head back to truck. I got a message to send." I went to the jeep and grabbed the microphone and clicked it one. "Oh god! Their tearing us apart! Send help now! Aghe!" I fired a few shot s and smashed the radio. "There that should keep them busy." I ran back to the truck were the others were just getting armed.

I looked around and then get them loaded into the truck. I got behind the wheel. "Alright, let's head home; we've got a pest infestation to take care of." I sped out of the woods towards our home; revenge would be so damned sweet.

-lll-

**Next time on 'A red sky': **

**Revenge, liberation, a harsh truth, and pain. See you there fellow soldiers!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: A promise kept.

-lll-

As the truck sped through the woods, I decided that we could do something s a little differently. I turned on a path and headed down it till I got to a familiar area. On the road, stuck in some dry mud, was the Schwimmwagen. I stopped the truck and hopped out.

I went over to it and popped the engine cover. It was wet and the battery was dead, not to mention it was stuck in a few inches of dirt. "Barkhorn, Hartmann, and Perrine, I'll need your help with this thing."

The three of them got out of the truck and looked at the vehicle. Perrine just looked at me and rolled her eyes. "Really, this is part of your plan? It's a hunk of junk Dunmore, and what are we supposed to do, sit here and watch it."

That's were I sole Sakamoto's laugh. "No, we lift it out, blow it out, and shook it out. Simple and you three can do just that. Barkhorn, if you would be so kind to lift it out of the mud."

Barkhorn stretched her arms and focused. Ears and a tail popping out and she put her hands under an exposed part of the cars underbelly. She then easily lifted it out and let it fall to the ground next to me. "Thank you Captain, and now Hartmann, you can do that air changing magic stuff right?" 

Hartmann gave a cocky grin. "Yup, what do you need from it?" 

I pointed to the engine. "I need it aired out, so, blow it out if you can." With not another word, she blew out all the gunk and water from the engine compartment and it was left dry and only had a few dirty spots here and there. "Now, Perrine, the engine battery is dead. Can you give it a quick zap with some lightning?"

Perrine scoffed and nodded. "Yes, I can, now stand back; I don't want to injure anyone." We did as she said and she let loose a bolt right into the engine compartment.

I got into the drivers seat, a little damp on the inside, but I didn't care. I hit the ignition and the car sputtered to life. "Oh hell yes! There we go, and it is ready for some stealth missions." I saw two paddles attached to the doors on the inside. "Even better. Barkhorn, Hartmann, you two will take this and fallow us, once we get to the trees outside the base, I'll have a plan for the truck."

We all got back on the road with the truck on point and the Schwimmwagen right behind it. The trip was only an hour and we were near the base. "Alright, disembark and we'll wait for the next night, so we'll be here for a while. Stay quite and stay out of sight of the sentries on base. They have scoped rifles and look outs, yet mostly watching the bridge."

The next hour was quite as I kept an eye on the base. I was a few feet from a small camp we had set up and I looked through the scope of the Gewehr, training the sight on different targets. I marked in my mind targets of interest, such as fuel pumps, vehicles, and even mounted weapons. I looked out to the ocean to see the Akagi was still out there, but now slowly moving towards the base, they most of told the crew that they could move towards the base.

I heard steps behind me, so I flipped over with a pistol in my hands. It was Eila; I lowered the gun and flipped back around. "What do you need Eila? If it's what I did to Sanya, I can understand why you'd want me dead. I wouldn't blame you, what I did was barbaric and I could of done it differently." I got up and turned to face her. "So if you want to, you can punch me or kick me all you want." I closed my eyes and prepared for a strike, but instead, I was hugged. "Uh...What?" 

Eila took a step back. "I know you didn't mean any of what you said. But Sanya is still scared of you at this moment; I've come to talk to you for her. She knows you mean well, but what you did. I can't fully forgive you for her, but I did notice with Lucchini that there was neither a mark nor drop of blood from where you hit her. What did you do?"

I smiled and made a tiny shield. "This, a small shield, no damage, just a shocking feeling and their out cold, simple as that, not a single amount of damage was done."

Eila smiled from this and hugged me again. "You're lucky that you were still on our side, Perrine would have turned you into nothing but dust. Just to let you know that." She turned to leave then looked to me. "Oh, and I always thought you were planning something." Obvious lie is very obvious, she went back to the others, and I could hear some laughter from behind me.

I turned back and lay back down. "Alright, now, let's see what we got here." I continued to look at the base for the next few hours before going back to the camp.

Minna looked at me and expected me to say something. "Alright, we got a few dozen guards, some vehicles, a lot of sentries, and only two actual snipers. The others are using shorter ranged scopes. So, I got a plan, I brought this pack with me, not just full of ammo, also a few sticks of dynamite. Don't ask how I managed to snag those, I just saw them and took them. Might have had to use them to get the jeep to explode, oh, don't worry about those soldiers we killed. They didn't care for anyone else, only their next pay check, heartless mercenaries if you will." I went over to the truck and put the dynamite on the front. "I'll set this to drive right towards them, as it's going across the bridge, I'll jump out into the water and then swim over to the shore where a few of you will be waiting with the Schwimmwagen and we'll push it into the water and paddle or way across. Now, they have no one watching the water, kind of an oversight. But, that's perfect, they expect us to come form the sky or across the bridge, so they'll shoot the truck as its going and it will explode, creating a distraction. That's where we'll hit the engines on the Schwimmwagen, the amount of noise form the alarms and people yelling will cover us enough to make our move onto the base. Now, I only want volunteers for the water landing. It can fit five people, so four of you can volunteer, or only two, I don't care if I have to do this myself."

I looked around and waited, first it was Barkhorn, then Shirley, and then Minna. Mio raised her hand but I denied her. "Sorry Major, I can't let you do this, too dangerous in your current condition. I'll let you-" I stopped and turned to hear trucks pulling to a stop on the road behind us. A squad of soldiers disembarked and made a move into the forest on the other side. "Looks like the help arrived. Now, we can raid those trucks, they might have a few more things of explosives I can use. Move, quickly."

We moved onto the trucks and got what supplies we could, a box of Mrs., a few more rifles, and some grenades. I took some sting from a box and wrapped the grenades around one of the trucks, so when someone opened the door, it would go up in flames and smoke. "Alright, initiate Operation: Home Run."

The others made their way to the beach as night fell upon the area. I slowly drove the truck towards the gate at the end of the bridge. When the guard told me to stop, I hit the petal to the floor and blasted through the checkpoint. I sped across the bridge, about half way I lit the fuse for the explosives and opened the door, I got near the edge and jumped after setting a rock the petal so it would keep going.

I dove into the water as the truck hit the last checkpoint, being stopped by the metal gate. After a moment, it exploded, killing those around it. I took this as a chance to start swimming towards the Schwimmwagen that was already half-way to the other side, I got aboard and we hit the engine to full power. We sped across the water onto the shore of the base, Barkhorn, Minna, and I got out while Shirley went back to get the others.

We each grabbed a rifle and made our way into the base. The trucks near the forest exploded, they had tripped my trap, unlucky bastards. We quietly made our way into the hanger after it cleared out, that were we saw it, the project Maloney was working on. We had to sneak into the base, through our own home.

We slowly made our way into the communications room where the radio operators gladly surrendered after I killed a guard. I got on the radio and contacted the Akagi. "This is Major Wolfgang of the 501st! Akagi, turn away! I say again, you must leave the area, General Maloney tried to have us killed; now you'll be the next target!"

The radio received the response clearly. "This is the Akagi, that's a negative on that Major; we own the 501st our lives! We will give you support, just tell us what you need."

I smiled and shook my head in disbelief. "Thank you Akagi, if you can, I need anyone on the runway cleared off of it, if you can get a few strafing runs to scatter them, we can get our strikers back in the air. But be careful, Maloney's got-" The radio exploded into scrap from a single shot. It was Maloney.

I charged at him and knocked the gun from his hands. I held him against the wall with my rifle pointed under his chin. "Why Maloney?! Tell me 'why' before I blast your little head off!"

He just laughed. "As if Wolfgang, I knew you'd betray me for them, you always had a soft heart. Now, I would let me go if you want to live. My Warlock is waiting to blast this room, just look outside!"

I turned around and looked out a window; there it was, floating there, a machine built to kill Neuroi, to hunt them without second thought. "It's operational. How?! You still had work left to do for it!"

Maloney just laughed as I back away from him. "Well, this is just a prototype, and what is it powered by? I'll show you, Warlock, show them your gift!" 

The Warlock tilted its 'head' down and a small case opened up to reveal a Neuroi core. I starred at it in disbelief. "Impossible, you can't control that! It will kill us the second it gets the chance!"

Maloney just smiled and laughed. "You really are ignorant; I can control it for I have tamed it. It fears us! It wants to bow to my whim!"

I took my rifle and stuck Maloney in the side of the head with the butt stock, knocking him unconscious. "Run! Now!" We ran out of the room as it was blasted by a red beam, I had to drag Maloney out of the room before it did; he had to answer for this.

We left Maloney in the hallway and ran towards the hanger. I saw the Warlock speed off towards the carrier Akagi, it was launching planes against it, but they were cut down before they even took to the sky. It strafed the carrier with a beam, cutting a large section through the middle. The crew was forced to abandon it and save who they could.

I looked to see everyone had gathered in the hanger. I saw our strikers lined up at the back, being readied for combat by some still loyal mechanics. "Thanks for staying loyal to us men. But I must ask you to leave, get away from here, you'll be safer." With a few salutes, the men made their way out of the hanger.

I go into my striker and so did the other. "Alright, everyone, get ready for launch." Systems checks were green, magic engines energized, weapons loaded and ready, and runway clear and ready. "Alright, 501st! Take to the sky once more! For we fight for our home!"

We launched out of the hanger, one by one, we took to the sky. We flew towards the Akagi and the Warlock. I looked to the others and grinned. "Small chance of success, certainty of death, what are we waiting for!?" I sped up and so did every one else. Target in sight, plan unknown, and shields ready. One more fight, one more dance to the sound of war!

-lll-

**NEXT TIME ON: Book 1: A red sky**

**Decisions, liberation, and justice! See you there soldiers! So stay at attention, we got another fight coming! **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: A family

-lll-

I sped towards the Warlock. "Come here you big bastard, I got a present for you!" I fired off a few bursts and had to stop and deploy a shield to block a beam from hitting me. "Oh you got a few tricks! This will be fun! Cover me; I'm taking this bastard down now!"

As I went for another attack, I made one wrong move; I was fighting this thing alone. I had blasted away from everyone, thus leaving myself to fight this thing for a few moments.

We traded blows, a burst for a beam. One on one combat, my own arrogance would get me killed. I emptied the ammo box and dropped my gun, I charged at full speed. "If I'm going, you're coming with me!"

I grabbed onto the Warlock and held tight while it tried to loosen my grip on it. I poured my magic to create an unstable magic energy field around the warlock. It managed to shake me off, tossing me towards the water. I watched as it was covered by the explosion. I regained my balance and by then everyone had gathered behind me.

I smiled. "I think I got it, holy shit, that's how it's done you bastard!" The smoke cleared to reveal a black figure, it was the Warlock, but it looked like a Neuroi. "What the hell!? Impossible!" I looked to see it's head' had opened to reveal a Neuroi core for a moment before sealing back up and it darted off towards the now sinking Akagi. "Minna, this just got interesting."

We all hovered there as the Neuroified Warlock dove into the water into the sinking Akagi. We watched it for a moment. That was until that the Neuroi that resembled a human was back. It hovered in front of us, looking to the water. "Hey! You there! What the hell is going on, why aren't trying to kill us?" Before it could respond, a beam shot from the water, destroying the Neuroi Witch.

We looked back to the water to see the Akagi rising up from the water, but it had changed, it was not covered in the black hexagons and had red beam ports on the bottom. The Warlock was at the most frontal end of the ship. It had taken control of the carrier, turning it into one large weapon. It flew into the sky, right past us.

I looked to it and I was just frozen with awe. "My god...How is that even possible!?" I looked to Barkhorn. "I need a weapon, can you spare one?"

Barkhorn tossed me an MG-42 and grinned. "Just don't loose it, or I'll have another reason to beat you senseless."

I gave her a quick salute. "Yes Ma'm. Your gun is safe with me." I looked back to the Akagi that was now piercing the clouds. "Now, anyone have a plan? Because I've got nothing...this is very interesting..."

We took chase and flew around the Neuroified Akagi. I looked at the immense size of it, and just doubted any chance we could have at beating this thing. "Uh, Minna, this could be an issue, how are we going to beat _this?_"

We flew around it, noting it had not shot at us yet; maybe it was waiting for us to make the first move, like a game of chess. We spotted an opening near the back, it was a lower deck door, it was a tight opening, and we needed more room. That's when I got an idea. "Shirley, is it possible for you to use your ability in line with Lucchini's? If we can, we could make a straight hole right through there to the main spine area. Then we can send in a strike team to take out the core, where ever it is in that damned thing." 

Shirley thought about it for a moment and nodded. "Yeah, that should work."

With the first part of the plan set into motion, victory might have been possible. I watched as Shirley began to spin Lucchini around quite quickly, almost a blur. One moment their spinning, and another, Lucchini's launched through the target, using her ability to cut right through the entrance and come out the other side.

With this, the Neuroified Akagi begun its attack. We pulled back and opened fire on the beam ports. "Alright, Sakamoto, where's the core?!" I watched as Minna and Sakamoto used there powers together to find it, but the results were not what I expected.

"The Warlock and the Akagi are fused together, it no longer the Warlock or a Neuroi! It's something completely different, how are we going to take it down?!"

I flew in front of the giant beast and looked straight at the Warlock. I looked below it, some how not seeing it from before, there was a large opening. "Sakamoto! There's an opening right here, don't ask how I missed this before, but it might be a straight shot to the core!"

With new found confidence, we swarmed the target. "We'll keep it busy out here! Miyfuji, you head on in!"

She looked at me like I was insane for a moment before saluting. "Yes Sir."

Lynnette and Perrine flew next to her. Lynnette looked scared but nodded in agreement. "I'll go too!" Perrine soon joined them, though not doing for their sake, but I thought otherwise. "Right, Perrine, you're in charge of the strike team, head on it! We're counting on you three."

The three of them flew into the maw of the beast and left us to fight the thing from the outside. "Alright, another plan, everyone come here. I'll energize your ammo so it has a little more of an impact to it." I charged one weapon after another and we charged right at the target. Beams going all around us, our shields keeping us safe for the most part, we used our abilities to do as much damage as possible. I went above the main deck and strafed each beam port with a burst of bullets, keeping them from firing for a moment.

I went around to the back and flew around the edge of it, firing bursts of rounds, blasting away chunks of armor. Sanya's rockets were hitting the beam ports before they fired, blasting them off the main body, thanks to Eila's ability to look shortly into the future.

I had gotten back to the front of the carrier a fired at the Warlock; it deployed a barrier in front of me and used that to fire a beam almost point blank. I made a move to dodge, but it tore my right striker to pieces. "I'm hit, one striker down. Pulling back to provide covering fire, sorry about that everyone, I can still fly, if only being able to hover." I pulled away from the target and got a full view of the battle, the 501st was giving this thing hell. I looked to the mainland to see the hive from before, it was coming this way, was it and the Warlock connected somehow?

I moved closer to the carrier, keeping a safe distance to provide covering fire for maneuvers, well, that was until I ran out of ammo. I looked to the battle, it was still going on. What the hell was taking the strike team so long? I slung the MG onto my back and took a deep breath. "Minna, I'm going to do something really stupid, I'm going to need a pick up once I'm done."

Minna watched me as I flew towards the hole we made earlier. "What the hell are doing Wolfgang!? Are you insane?" 

I laughed and stopped as I got into the spine, which I should see the Strike team at some point along it. "Minna, must you ask the obvious. Yes, I'm insane!" I landed on the floor of what looked like a lower deck hanger. I got out of my strikers and opened the panel next to the small jet engine of the operational striker. "I'm making a bomb, this should disrupt the fire. I'm not sure that it will work, but my striker is pretty much screwed. If I have to have a normal P-51 striker or even just an ME-109, I can just modify those. So, one big boom, and there should a good chunk missing when I'm done, can anyone get me after this?"

I took out my knife and worked on the wires, cutting and re-wiring them. I pushed the strikers to the far wall, once they went off, I could just jump out. "Commander? What's the situation on that pick up?"

I began to energize the strikers, fueling the engines and sealing them off, storing the magic in them. The strikers were ready to go. "Minna, I'm just about ready, is some one able to pick me up?"

The radio static ended. "Wolfgang, the target knows where you are in there, it's keeping us away. You'll have to jump and free fall for a bit, and then we can grab you."

I looked to the wall and nodded. "Right, blasting in a few seconds, fire in the hole, fire in the hole!" I got a good distance away before they exploded, creating a large hole in the side of the Neuroified carrier. The wall was already starting to repair its self. I made a run for it; I jumped out of the carrier and fell for a few meters before being caught by Shirley. Of course, her speed made it hurt more then anything. "Thanks Shirley."

We looked back to the carrier and watched as the side was repaired in a matter of minutes. "Well, it kept it distracted for a few minutes. Get me back to base, there should be a spare striker there, I can-" I was cut off as the target started to glow. "Holy shit...No way."

The target shattered into a thousand shards and the sky was filled with a shower of silver shards. I looked into the middle of it and saw the strike team, they did it, and they actually did it. "Come on, let's get up there."

Shirley struggle with me, till Gertrud helped carry me. "I know I'm heavy, but this is insulting." We got up to Miyfuji and the others, Perrine was just looking at them smiling, and I looked back to the hive. "Hey, look, I guess that did it!" The hive was dissipating.

Perrine just looked in disbelief, with a single tear rolling down her cheek. "Gallia...my homeland...has been freed."

We all had a cheer and headed back to base. Where we found General Maloney being escorted to a truck, he just glared at me. "Looks like we won general and your little pet is gone. How dose that make you feel?"

He spat at me. "Go to hell you little bastard!" 

I just laughed and turned away from him. "When I die you pathetic excuse for a general. See you in prison old man!"

He laughed and pushed a guard away while taking a sidearm. "Then I'll send you there now!" With that he fired four shots.

I felt the four shot go right through me, two through my abdomen, and two through my left arm. I dropped to the floor and saw Maloney pushed to the ground by a guard and the gun torn from his hands. I heard a scream from Perrine and I was turned over by Yoshika who did her best to heal me, but all it did was sooth the pain, a few medics put me on a stretcher and carried me into a waiting medical truck.

I felt the cold feeling of death, the dark covering my sight. I guess I did my job, got through this hell, now to go through the next one. If I survived, Perrine would kick my ass for this, I just know it.

But, I doubted that, death was here, and I took this moment to get a nice long sleep, never to awaken again. Death was due for me at some point, better now then never.

**Next time...who knows what's next? Death can be certain for most. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Epilogue

-lll-

A Karlslandian jeep rolled down a dirt road of a large farm area. It was a nice landscape; it was the newly liberated Gallia. It was now October, so, not much farming was going on, and a few crops being picked through, but not as many as it would in the summer.

The jeep pulled up to a large house, it was like a small mansion. The jeep stopped in front of the steps and a man in a Karlsland officer uniform stepped out. He wore a pair of dark glasses to keep the bright sun out of his eyes, which was not in regulation for the uniform, but this man had a tendency to break the rules or bend them. This man had bandaged covering his left arm and some small burn scars on the left side of his face. He carried a small black suitcase that had the image of the 501st engraved on the side of it.

He went up to the large front door and knocked. It was a large deep blue door, suffice to say, the man did not care for the color or the house. He was here to see someone, a witch of the recently disbanded 501st.

The door opened to reveal an older man that looked to be a butler. "Hello Sir, how may I help you?"

The man in uniform removed the glasses to reveal his dark green eyes, they looked to have seen death him self. "Is Flying Officer Clostermann in today? I have an important message to deliver, her ears and eyes only. You know, it's all that top secret bullshit."

The butler nodded and took a step to the side. "Ah, yes, Madam Clostermann is here today, but she is currently with the children, who would have thought she would be great with kids. I never thought so, and neither did her parents. Fallow me this way Sir, if I am correct, her class should be just at the end of a small lecture about the 501st. The kids love hearing the stories, especially of the male witch...oh, what was his name?"

The man looked to the butler with a smile. "Dunmore Wolfgang I believe, I am unsure of his current condition, last I heard he was shot by that rouge general. Who would have thought one of our own would try and have the 501st killed."

The butler nodded and we kept moving till we got to a large room. They could hear voices on the other side, the butler slowly opened the door and they stood there for a moment, listening to Madam Clostermann regaling a story of said male witch.

"I thought he was a fool, but knowing Dunmore, he broke the rules and risked him self trying to save me. He almost got us killed; there were Neuroi approaching our area." This earned a collective gasp from the kids. "But, he had a plan, as foolish as it was. He _charged_ the Neuroi head on, risking him self for me. Oh he always had a thing for being dramatic." She used simpler terms that the young kids would understand.

The man stepped forward. "I believe his plans were all thought out perfectly. He did have a thing for being the hero, I guess that's what got him in the end, but don't take my word for it kids. Madam Clostermann here can tell it better then I can."

Perrine looked up to the man from her seat. "Oh, hello there, when did you get here?" She stood up form her seat. "Franques, you can go now, next time tell me when I have a guest."

The butler bowed. "Sorry Madam, but I did not want to interrupt you story. Shall I fetch some tea?"

Perrine smiled at him. "Thank you, can you get some thing for the kids as well, normally I do it. But, I must talk with our guest." With another shallow bow, the butler was off. She looked back to the man and smiled. "I'll be right back everyone, more stories to come." This got a cheering from the kids, causing the man to smile.

The man and Perrine stepped into the hallway. "Well Sir, what can I help you with?"

The man lifted the suitcase and opened it. Inside was a collection of items. A gift from the male witch, a few pictures of the 501st together and then there was a picture of Dunmore with his shirt off holding an axe.

The man grabbed that one and tucked into his coat pocket. "I have no idea how that got in there; Lucchini must have gotten it in there when I wasn't looking. She always had a knack for getting things in places with out being seen or I'm just blind. But the other things in here are yours." The man closed the case and set it on the floor.

Perrine looked at the man with much more curiosity then before. "Who are you? What do you know of the 501st?"

The man laughed and shook his head. "Really, only a month and you forget a face Perrine. Here I thought it would be a little less then easy with you, the other recognized me in a snap. But you, you just forgot my handsome face?"

Perrine just stared at the man in question and it took a moment for it to click. "You...You...You...le salaud!" She slapped the man, knocking his cover off. "You are such an insufferable idiot!"

The man looked back at Perrine with a smile. "Okay, not the hello I was expecting, but, it will work. Before you slap me again, I wanted this to be a surprise, apparently you don't like surprises."

Perrine straightened her self out, wiping a tear from her eye. "They told me you were dead, you realize how that feels right? A month, I thought you were dead!" She punched him in the chest, not much force behind it; she was breaking down in front of him.

The man reached his arms around her and pulled her in for a hug. "Hey, Perrine, come on. I'm sorry, I never thought they would really say I was dead; the messenger sent here must have taken what I said literally. But hey, I'm here now, can I be forgiven?"

Without another word, Perrine just punched him in the abdomen. The man reeled back in pain. "Alright, I deserve that." He threw her a smile, which she returned.

Perrine opened the room door and led him inside. "Dunmore Wolfgang, the idiot that I call a hero. How about you tell a story or two Dunmore?"

I looked at the kids and smiled again. "Alright, so kids, I'm going to tell you the story of how my first few days with the 501st were like, minus the mature content." With that, the snacks and drinks were brought in by the butler and the rest of the day carried on with a smile and a new feeling, and a sky turned red by the sun and not the war for once.

**End Book 1: A red sky.**

**See you next time Pilots! At Book 2: Another sky and Chapter 1: More feeling.**

**Till then, keep flying for home pilots!**


End file.
